


perfect paradise

by bapaldeul



Series: we could be heroes, just for one day [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supervillains, some domestic bf scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: they're not supposed to be together, it's as simple as that - daniel is the city's golden boy, while jihoon wrecks havoc wherever he goes.but they are, and everything takes a turn for the worse when they realise that maybe there is a reason superheroes and supervillains don't date each other.





	perfect paradise

**Author's Note:**

> phew, i started this in April and here we are!!
> 
> it's also my first time writing a superhero au so please bear with all my shortcomings i just want to challenge myself with new things!!
> 
> and i know it's a pretty long one-shot so take your time to read it and leave comments at the end after <3

When Daniel looks back at his decisions, he concludes that it’s really mostly  _ his  _ fault that they’ve managed to come to this point in life. He’s always been one to jump into love, and the one to trust his gut feel more than anything else. 

And his gut feel is telling him that Park Jihoon is trouble. Trouble for this city, and trouble for his poor heart.

“Hyung, but you  _ promised _ ,” Jihoon whines, not letting go of Daniel’s arm as he drags the smaller - but definitely not weaker - one of them around the apartment, then collapsing onto the couch out of exhaustion. Jihoon pushes his face up into Daniel’s, forcing him to occupy the entity of Daniel’s view.

Not that he’s complaining. He grins, ruffling Jihoon’s hair out of pure affection.

“Please, hoonie,” Daniel groans, throwing his head back in frustration because he knows another second of staring into Jihoon’s eyes and he’d give in instantly to what Jihoon wants. “I am so tired from work. You have no idea how hard my boss worked me today. Can’t we just have dinner at home?”

And what Daniel really means by that is:  _ You  _ worked me to death today.

No one, not even Daniel himself can understand why Kang Daniel, the official protector of this city, has to date the very being that strikes fear and spreads unrest into the same town. Just today, Jihoon and his sneaky friends had broke into a bank sometime past noon.

When Daniel had received the news dispatched from headquarters, he just let out the biggest sigh but dragged his feet to change into his suit and attempt to save the day again - which he did, not before the bad guys had completely trashed the place.

Thankfully, no one was hurt and the vaults containing money were not broken into. Daniel had stayed to help them put things back into place, earning the trust of the citizens once again.

“I’ll beat your boss up for you,” Jihoon offers, fingers trailing around Daniel’s tie that he wears everyday when he goes to “work” at an office building just down the street. It’s really their HQ but Jihoon still thinks that Daniel is working at a marketing company he can’t be bothered to memorise the name of.

Which is okay, since Daniel knows Jihoon doesn’t  _ exactly  _ work at the cafe at the town’s square as a part time job either. The boy doesn’t even drink coffee. With his bratty attitude, Daniel would love to see Jihoon work at any customer service job; which is  _ unfortunately  _ not going to happen anytime soon.

“Do we really have to go out for dinner today?” Daniel pouts, feeling his muscles pay the price for earlier on. He will have to take Jisung hyung up on those gym offers soon.

They had promised to go out for dinner tonight, reason being they rarely had time to spend together anymore. Sometimes Jihoon “picked up extra shifts”, and Daniel “worked on the weekends”.

Daniel had cleared his schedule and made sure that everyone at HQ made sure not to bother him tonight, wanting to devote all his time to Jihoon, who is still bothering Daniel to move from the couch.

“I’m not saying anything,” Jihoon says in a teasing voice, “But I have a  _ surprise  _ for you when we get back  _ if  _ we get to eat out tonight.”

_ That  _ Daniel likes the sound of.

“Fine,” he rises from his seat. “Give me five minutes to change and I’ll be back,  _ baby _ .”

Sometimes the smile on Jihoon’s face makes Daniel second guess himself as being the only one that is aware of their true identities. But he pushes it to the back of his mind, telling himself that there is no way in hell Jihoon could  _ ever  _ know about him.

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon knows.

How could he not? To be fair, when he and Daniel had met in college at one of their mutual friend’s parties, all he was to Jihoon was an unusually bright boy with an unprecedented sense of justice. Kang Daniel was a good boy who never drank more than he could take, never took girls upstairs and always called a cab for his drunken friends.

(Only for Jihoon - Daniel had taken him back on his own. That was the moment Jihoon had realised that maybe superheroes didn’t always have pure intentions after all.)

But no, the moment of truth was the first night Jihoon had faced Daniel. Not as Park Jihoon, but as a member of Amphiptere against the city’s very own superhero, member of Orion. 

There was a thunderstorm, kudos to Minhyun who had just broken up with his boyfriend that night. (Good riddance, really. Jihoon did not like that guy at all.) 

Jihoon just wanted to get home after a long day of terrorizing kids at a playground, until he had been stopped by a familiar masked figure he had only seen on the news mid-route. 

Jihoon had whipped out his knives, ready for a fight until he caught a whiff of caramel and peaches as he clashed with the other - only to freeze in his spot as the superhero managed to sweep him off his feet, quite literally.

He fell onto the ground with a loud crash, pushing the thoughts of  _ it can’t be him _ to the back of his mind. There’s no way that Daniel could be with Orion; so Jihoon whipped out his knife and managed to swiftly strike at the enemy’s right arm, stunning them for a few seconds but enough for Jihoon to flee.

That night, when Daniel had returned home with a bandage around his right arm near where Jihoon’s knife had barely touched him, the realisation dawned upon Jihoon that he had a boyfriend who was lying about his true identity for three whole years.

Now, a year and a half after that incident, Jihoon still hasn’t said a word.

He doesn’t want to see the smile disappear from Daniel’s face when he sends Jihoon to the cafe every morning before he goes to “work”, afraid that Daniel would think any less of Jihoon once he knew that Jihoon went against everything Daniel believed in.

For their happiness, Jihoon doesn’t mind pretending a little more.

This is the perfect paradise they’ve created - and Jihoon wants to live in it forever.

  
  
  
  
  


Directing his gaze towards the sky that Daehwi has managed to pull some stars into tonight at Daniel’s special request, (He knows Jihoon loves looking at the stars more than anything), he points at a particular constellation he recognises, more than any other.

“Orion,” Jihoon smiles, resting his head onto Daniel’s shoulder.

Daehwi must have put it there as a reminder for Daniel - their members are always watching him. Orion is Daniel’s family, but so is Jihoon. He pulls Jihoon closer, afraid that the other boy would feel cold or run away from Daniel anytime. (Maybe that is what Daniel is most terrified of.)

“Isn’t it pretty?” Daniel asks.

Jihoon nods, “If I didn’t know any better I would have thought that you put it there yourself.”

Daniel inhales sharply at the unexpected comment from Jihoon; choosing instead to brush it off because Jihoon being Jihoon, he does say weird things sometimes. 

“How was dinner?” Daniel smartly changes the topic for them.

“Lovely,” Jihoon squeezes Daniel’s hands warmly. “Thank you for paying - you really didn’t have to. I earn money too, you know.”

Daniel doesn’t doubt that Jihoon is rolling with money back at HQ. Kudos to all the times they’ve actually gotten away with robbing banks and other entities. Amphiptere has actually been a formidable force for Orion to deal with. They even give Daniel headaches sometimes, actually.

But to Daniel, he likes Park Jihoon who works part time at the cafe a lot more.

Burying his face into the crown of Jihoon’s head, Daniel mumbles, “I know, I just want to spoil you. We never spend time together anymore. We live together but I’ve been seeing you a lot less then when we weren’t, I hate this.”

“Don’t say that,” Jihoon chides, smacking Daniel’s chest lightly. “You have a job too.”

That he does. And sometimes Daniel hates that job a lot. It prevents him from seeing Jihoon and being with Jihoon wholeheartedly. Ever since he’s known two years ago (after he had accidentally caught Jihoon sneaking out in the middle of the night in his suit), it feels like it’s impossible for Daniel to be a 100% himself with Jihoon anymore.

It’s not just the fact that they’re sworn enemies that bothers Daniel. Their professions require them to go against each other, and on the few times that they have coincidentally met on the field, Daniel has always strayed away from confronting Jihoon head on.

He just doesn’t want to hurt Jihoon.

“Things will get better soon,” Jihoon says, as if he can read Daniel’s mind. “I promise.”

“Yeah,” Daniel intertwines Jihoon’s fingers tightly in his, preventing his boyfriend from going anywhere else. “We’re going to be okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


Something explodes in Jihoon’s face the moment the metal doors clang open to reveal his two best friends, Park Woojin and Bae Jinyoung throwing poisonous chemical balls at each other.

Monday sucks.

“Ya, get out of my face!” he yells at the two, startling another younger boy who had been standing innocently at the side. A new face, perhaps, that they may have recruited over the weekend. He wouldn’t know, and he’s not so interested in keeping up with the latest news in HQ, especially since he wants to do a lot more less work now.

“Wow,” Woojin hisses. “Why so grumpy?”

Jihoon did not want to leave his and Daniel’s bed this morning at all. In fact, he probably could have coerced Daniel into staying longer with him had it not been the emergency signal being sent out for him to return.

Leaving his boyfriend alone at home to come to work is one of the worst feelings in the world and he hopes Park Woojin will be able to feel that one day.

“This better be important,” Jihoon grunts, throwing off his jacket that Daniel had brought out for him this morning; warning him of the cold weather today. (He’d argued that he was going to be indoors the entire day at the cafe but Daniel still insisted.)

“What’s going on?”

“World domination,” Jinyoung replies with a straight face. Jihoon would laugh but considering this is the headquarters of the most dangerous supervillain group in the entire city, world domination is actually completely possible, if they’re crazy enough.

He sighs, “I don’t like the sound of that.”

Jinyoung frowns, “Why not, hyung? I think it sounds cool!”

Under his breath, Woojin mumbles, “It must be the lover. You’re becoming  _ soft _ .”

Woojin is the only one that knows about Jihoon’s boyfriend, which had been a drunken mistake on Jihoon’s part. Thankfully, he didn’t also blurt out that he was dating someone from the enemy’s team and so far, Woojin has been kind enough to keep it a secret from everyone else. Jihoon cannot even begin to fathom how catastrophical it would be if the higher ups knew about this.

World War 3 would ensue.

Jihoon gives Woojin a particularly hard nudge for him to shut up.

“Let’s go,” he slings an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Tell me who you’ve been hearing this world domination bullshit from.”

Woojin just limps after them.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hi Niel, how was your day off?”

Daniel rarely gets company. He’s in the midst of chasing down a group of thieves from Amphiptere who have managed to get away with the city’s most prized diamond. With there being so much crime around this country, the superheroes are more often than not dispatched to each crime scene alone.

He likes Seongwu a lot, the other man has been Daniel’s training partner since their first days in Orion. Seeing him on a Monday afternoon makes the separation from Jihoon feel a lot less worse.

“Nice?” Daniel tries offering a vague answer. No one knows about Jihoon, and they won’t as long as Daniel holds that secret to himself. “It was nice to be human again, even if it was for 24 hours.”

Seongwu chuckles, “What happened to wanting to serve this city?”

Daniel pouts, spotting a villain in the corner of his eye turning into the nearby departmental store. Seongwu seems to notice him as well.

“Maybe I just want some time to myself,” Daniel shrugs, his legs already carrying him as fast as he can. He prefers not to use his powers too much because it drains his energy, and it seems like he’s going to need it by the looks of the numbers of villains out today.

Fortunately, all superheroes have been put through a very basic training programme before they are dispatched out to “save the day”. Seongwu gives him a helping hand and propels Daniel into an open window from the building they were on into the departmental store.

Following behind Daniel, Seongwu swings himself safely into the building.

“I know what you mean. Doesn’t it feel like Amphiptere have been giving us a harder time lately? Or maybe it is just me; I’m getting old,” Seongwu huffs. “Shh… I think I heard a sound in the next room.”

Without any warning, a large metal pole comes crashing into the room they’re in, and Daniel only barely manages to duck before Seongwu has time to react and stop it perfectly with his mind.

Gunshots are fired and Daniel immediately jumps into action, grabbing the nearest villain by his throat and smashing his head onto the floor. It’s not pretty, but since they’ve turned violent, he has no choice.

Let’s get this straight - teenage Daniel would have absolutely no qualms about smashing bad guys’ heads off. But as he feels the bones cracking beneath him, his breath falters as he removes the similar mask all Amphiptere members wear.

_ It’s not Jihoon, thank God _ .

Daniel doesn’t even have time to fully process that thought before he gets hit in the face hard.

He thinks he blacks out for a little while because the next thing he hears is Seongwu yelling into their radio, “Send backup. I repeat, I need everyone in the area as backup. If possible, send a healer our way as soon as we can. Amphiptere has brought in  _ nuclear weapons _ , bring all the backup you can with you.”

Daniel’s about to close his eyes again when Seongwu rushes to his side.

“Niel, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

He nods weakly against the cold metallic floor as explosions erupt in the background. In his peripheral line of sight, dead bodies slump against each other and Daniel feels bile rising up his throat in dread as he realises that his fear is very real.

The radio beeps again, with response for backup coming in to assist them. But all Daniel can hear is it how the next dead body could be Jihoon’s - and he wouldn’t even know until damage was done.

“Niel, we’re going to lift you up and you’re going to be transported back to HQ for treatment. Understand?” Seongwu’s tone is frustrated, so Daniel must have been hurt quite badly. He doesn’t know for sure because everything feels numb.

“You’re going to be okay, Daniel. Trust me.”

  
  
  
  
  


The meeting seems serious and very unusual for Amphiptere, who often like to conduct meetings in a boisterous and rowdy manner. For now, only those who have been here for 5 years and up are here.

“Ah, Jihoonie,” Minhyun greets him with a smile.

“Hyung,” Jihoon thanks god there is a familiar face here. “What’s going on?”

Minhyun shrugs, “I’m not sure myself. I know I was called here on a Monday morning and I’m not very happy about that.”

At least someone other than Jihoon is getting unhappy about these unreasonable reporting hours. For God’s sake they are villains not sad office businessmen, but Jihoon shuts his trap as soon as four others enter the room. He gulps nervously, avoiding eye contact much like everyone else in this room.

The Council are not to be messed with. They are the four people to ever have a vision for Amphiptere. Jihoon has never personally seen them in action or on the field, but there are sayings that the earth would crumble if they were to ever do so.

“Greetings,” one begins. “We come with good news for Amphiptere. After centuries of research that our ancestors have pioneered, we are overjoyed to present everyone with the news that the development of nuclear weapons is in its final phase.”

_ Nuclear weapons _ \- the one thing Jihoon has known never to touch in his life. Being an expert in firearms and other type of hand weapons, Jihoon should be excited, but he’s not. The news only fills his stomach with dread. 

Not only do they bring mass destruction to any surface they touch, it gives the person wielding the weapon infinite power that could be catastrophic in the wrong hands.

“We are running our first test today. A group of Amphiptere members have been tasked to use the final draft of nuclear weapons on a mission today.”

“An experiment disguised under a robbery mission,” the second council member laughs, her shrill and chilling voice filling the meeting room. “Orion is never going to know what hit them.”

It takes a few seconds before the room erupts in scattered cheers, and soon turns into a full blown party as Jihoon sits in the corner of his room, screams of joy ringing in his ears as he tries to process the news.

“You feeling okay, Jihoonie? You look a little pale,” Minhyun notices, blinking innocently at Jihoon when he stays rooted to his seat, refusing to partake in any celebration. Inside of him, there’s a sinking feeling that just won’t go away. He worries for Daniel, his boyfriend in Orion. Wherever there is crime, Daniel will follow.

Jihoon just hopes that Daniel won’t have to run into the first testing of their brand new weapons. He would never come to terms with himself if he even had the smallest partaking in hurting the love of his life.

  
  
  
  
  


“Clear the way, coming through!”

Daniel must have blacked out for quite a while, because the next time he opens his eyes he’s back at HQ, with Seongwu’s and Jisung’s worried faces towering above his own. His eyelids feel heavy and the grogginess from the pain is starting to get to him again.

“Niel, it’s Jisung hyung. You were hit by a nuclear powered gun, but we’re going to get you wrapped up and as good as new soon. It’s going to hurt for a while more but you’ll be fine, I promise,” Jisung says, pressing his hand on Daniel’s forehead, relieving him of some of his pain.

He blinks to acknowledge what Jisung is saying.

All his mind is swarmed with (besides the insane amount of painkillers he is on) right now is Jihoon, and how this was the first time Daniel had been knocked out of field. He was one of the strongest in Orion, yet a slip of mind had his brain deluding him into thinking that Jihoon was the enemy.

_ Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon. _

Daniel misses him so much, he wishes he could wrap his arms around Jihoon’s waist right now and bury himself in his boyfriend’s warm embrace. Maybe then all the pain would go away; because he’s sure that Jihoon’s smile has some kind of magic sprinkled into it that always makes Daniel feel better right away.

“You’re going to be fine, we’re getting the bullet out right now. You shouldn’t feel a thing.”

Oh but Daniel  _ does _ . He feels the heartache in his chest knowing he can’t hide from Jihoon forever. After being in the dark for two years and then knowing for three, there really isn’t anything Daniel has tried to make this work for the both of them.

It’s as plain for anyone to see.

Superheroes and supervillains are not meant to be together.

“It’s out,” someone calls out, and Jisung’s expression relaxes.

“I’ll heal you now,” Jisung smiles at Daniel, knowing that the emergency has now been contained and that Daniel is in no real danger at the moment.

The process is always mesmerizing. He’s seen a lot of superheroes with bizarre powers but none will ever be as beautiful as the ability to heal. Jisung’s skin starts to glow faintly, as Daniel begins to feel the tingling in his bones as his gunshot wound is being healed. 

“There, done.”

Slowly, Daniel lifts himself off the bed and stretches. Good god, nothing seems to be broken. Jisung has done it once again.

“I was so worried,” Seongwu says as he takes a seat, probably the first time in hours. Daniel instantly feels guilty for worrying him. “You know, you passed out as soon as you got hit, I thought-”

Seongwu’s breath hitches and Daniel is left to fill in the blanks.

“It will never happen, hyung,” Daniel insists. Today had been a mistake. He had a slip of mind and he’ll get over it soon. “At least not to me, not in the field.”

Suddenly, Jisung staggers and grips onto Daniel to maintain his balance. The other man looks faint.

“Hyung?” Daniel’s instinct is to give up his seat on the bed for Jisung. “Is anything wrong?”   


Jisung waves his hand dismissively at Daniel, “No, I’m fine. It’s just- healing you took more of my energy than I thought it would. Strange; I can heal countless of you heroes without any problem.”

“Lie down, hyung,” Daniel instructs. “Right now, you need to rest. What hit us wasn’t a natural weapon. I’ve never been hit by something that strong in my life. It’s like they had become stronger, faster than us.”

“Nuclear power,” Seongwu speaks up. “They all had these guns aimed at us. At first I thought it was an ordinary weapon, but it wiped many of our heroes out - some of them are still in the sick bay. The other healers are attending to them but it’s taking up a lot more of their energy than usual.”

Nuclear power; though not unheard of, it is a power source no one has ever dared to challenge, much less develop. Daniel doesn’t know why Amphiptere would ever have access to that sort of energy, or have the intelligence and technology to use it to develop a new generation of weapons.

This means danger for superheroes and the city.

“You’re going to be okay, hyung?” Daniel asks, making sure that Jisung is okay. Thankfully, it seems like most of the colour has returned to the other man’s face. Whatever they think they’re dealing with - it’s so much more.

“I’ll go check on the others,” Daniel informs Seongwu before running downstairs where all the others who were injured are being kept.

  
  
  
  
  


_ A complete success, _ was what The Council had called the first dry run of their new nuclear weapons. Jihoon cannot even begin to think what that could mean. He unlocks their front door mindlessly, already expecting to come home to an empty apartment.

What he’s not ready for is to see Daniel in a white apron and still in the same suit he left the house this morning, cooking in the kitchen. Jihoon drops his bags and runs - not caring for a moment how dangerous pouncing upon his boyfriend in the kitchen could be.

It’s been a rough day. Jihoon just really needs someone to make sure he’s okay.

“Hi,” the way Daniel hugs Jihoon tells him that he’s had a bad day himself too.

Jihoon turns Daniel around, relieved when he finds an injury free Daniel smiling back at him. His worst fears are still unachieved, which is a great thing. But he can’t help but feel like it’s just a matter of  _ when  _ Daniel is going to get hurt because of him, because of Amphiptere.

“How was work? How are you home so early today?”

“Are you complaining?” Daniel chides while stir frying the pork belly he’s specially gotten for tonight. It’s  _ their  _ favourite, Jihoon’s mouth is already watering at the aroma surrounding their kitchen.

“Never,” Jihoon sticks out his tongue, trying to sneakily steal a piece for himself.

Daniel swats at his hand, “Be gone, thief! If anyone should get first taste, it’s me.”

“Excuse me, I’ve cooked for you an infinite amount of times. Don’t you think I should get some sort of boyfriend privilege?” Jihoon crosses his arms, feigning annoyance. 

Daniel grins, shaking his head as he eventually gives in to Jihoon. He’s never lost in a fight against Kang Daniel. A verbal fight, that is. He’s always going to have Daniel in the palm of his hand - the only power he’ll ever need.

“You should go wash up. I’ll cook egg rolls and then we can eat,” Daniel pats Jihoon’s butt, coaxing him out of the kitchen. 

His stomach  _ is  _ growling, so Jihoon complies, not before tiptoeing to wrap his hands around Daniel’s neck to give him a deep kiss.

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers against the other’s lips when they just barely separate. “ _ So much. _ ”

“Me too,” Daniel pecks Jihoon’s nose, then his lips again. “So much more than you think.”

Even after years, Daniel will never fail to place the butterflies in Jihoon’s stomach where they belong. Jihoon skips out of the kitchen to wash up while Daniel finishes cooking, but eventually cannot resist the urge to peek back into the kitchen to watch Daniel as he hums a familiar tune while trying his best to fry the egg rolls into a heart shape.

  
  
  
  
  


To tell their story from the very beginning is a chore because none of them really know when it ever became a  _ beginning _ . In their case, there were many, but no definite beginnings. The party in college where they had first met was merely a fleeting encounter, leaving both of them with neither each other’s names nor numbers.

Jihoon never had much interest in college, only using it as a coverup so that he could be seen as a normal human boy. Daniel thought of it as something he had to go through to live up to the expectations of any superhero, so he worked hard in secret to protect his true identity and eventually ended up doing exceptionally in school.

Maybe they had begun when Daniel desperately needed somebody to interview for his psychology class - and Jihoon was the only student he could find awake on school grounds in the middle of the night. (He was actually attempting to escape the facilities to meet up with his other villain friends, but was stopped by the boy in rounded glasses and a bird’s nest of hair.)

“Please, you have to help me.”

Other than it being completely comical for Jihoon to be helping others out instead of causing trouble, his heart had wrenched as the other boy’s knees trembled in front of Jihoon.

(Jihoon wants to be humble; but let’s just say that his looks had gotten him a lot more attention than he was intending. He was everyone’s college sweetheart with the “most beautiful smile” on campus.)

And Daniel… was really just  _ Daniel _ .

Maybe that was the first night that Jihoon had given up on sneaking out, and stayed to help a struggling student through his psychology project instead.

“Hey Kang Daniel- how are you going to repay me for this?”

Daniel’s eyes had almost fallen out of their sockets, obviously in shock when Jihoon asked him for compensation for his time and participation.

“If you don’t mind - how about a date with me?”

Jihoon was really just kidding around with that suggestion, but the way the blush had greeted Daniel’s cheeks made him bite down on his tongue and go through with that question. He watched curiously as Daniel stumbled across his words, and his long fingers grasped nervously at the arms of the chair he was sitting on.

“You go on a date with me?”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m hot news - and I need to get other people off my back. How about you become my boyfriend instead?”

As oblivious as Jihoon was to the effects his words had on Daniel, his offer also meant a bigger beginning. He remembers beaming when Daniel nodded hastily.

“That would be nice.”

And really - it was.

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon enters HQ with a new mindset the next morning.

“You’re early, hyung-”

“Jinyoung, find out who has access to all the research The Council have been doing in the labs. I want access, as soon as I can.”

Jinyoung looks stumped at the sudden command given to him by Jihoon.

“We’re not allowed in there, I don’t think they would even grant me access.”

Jihoon scoffs. “Then _ make them _ , Jinyoung.”

  
  
  
  
  


**From: Jihoonie ♡ [9:05am]**

Have a good day at work!    
  


Daniel has to hold back a squeal when Jisung is still going through an announcement about the incident from yesterday. Daniel is trying his best to pay attention, really. His boyfriend is just proving to be more of a distraction then he’d intended.

“Something to share, Daniel?” Jisung calls him out in front of everyone in their office.

He sinks further into his chair, feeling his cheeks burn up as he switches his phone off.

“No, sorry,” Daniel replies meekly, guilty to have interrupted what seems like such an important meeting.

His eyes can only trail to his phone where a new message has been received.

**From: Jihoonie ♡ [9:08am]**

Fine, ignore me

:(

Seriously?

  
  


Daniel is about to type a message back when he receives a kick from Seongwu who is sitting opposite him. He flashes his friend a glare before putting his phone into his pocket before he misses out on anything else.

Nuclear power,  _ so what. _

His boyfriend needs attention too.

This is just one time in a day Daniel realises how extremely whipped he can be for Park Jihoon.

  
  
  
  
  


**From: Niel hyung [11:50pm]**

Sorry baby

I was in a meeting :(

Have a good day at work too ♡   
  


Jihoon smiles unconsciously at the message he receives in the middle of training. He doesn’t understand why he has to be here - but new measures are being implemented and now they each have to do 10 hours of firearm and physical training every week, minimum.

“It’s terrifying to see you smile before we go out there and shoot some targets.”

Woojin exaggerates his shudders to prove his statement to Jihoon as they pick up their weapons at the side of the room before entering.

“Shut up, I can’t be happy?”

“Well, it is very unbecoming of a supervillain like  _ you _ ,” a foxy like, almost playful voice joins into the conversation easily.

“Kim Donghan. How is it like only having friends who are dead?”

The tall figure who walks in and purposely makes sure to stand next to Jihoon, pressing his arm against Jihoon just to piss him off. Jihoon swats him away, expression laid with disdain. Kim Donghan has always been infuriating with an annoying complex.

“Don’t make fun of my friends like that, they can hear you,” Donghan feigns ignorance, looking around them as if there are spirits around. 

“Let them hear me,” Jihoon shrugs. “What are they going to do, kill me?”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t mess with the spiritual world,” Donghan huffs. “See you in there.”

Donghan enters the training arena first, a siren announcing his entrance into the red team, and gunshots are immediately fired, followed by blood-curdling screams of those who have been hit. Woojin just shivers in his spot next to Jihoon.

“I hate that guy,” Jihoon mumbles under his breath while loading his gun.

“ _ I _ hate being in between you two all the time. There’s like this insane sexual tension in the air whenever you’re around him.”

Jihoon almost gags.

“You’re high.”

“Am not,” Woojin rolls his eyes. “You’re just attracted to bad boys like him and you don’t even know it.”

“You’re off my team,” Jihoon announces loud enough for everyone in the weaponry room for everyone to hear. “Don’t bother coming on to mine because I will shoot you either way, Park Woojin.”

No, it doesn’t bother him what Park Woojin spews out of that mouth of his. Even though it’s not his friend’s fault because he probably thinks that Jihoon’s so called “boyfriend” is an imaginary person he made up to cure his loneliness as a supervillain. 

But Jihoon would never, ever allow himself to be tempted by anyone else. The thought itself disgusts him. Anyone who thinks Park Jihoon would ever give Kang Daniel up to be with anyone else is going to pay.

“Jihoon, wear your protective gear before going in,” Minhyun instructs.

“I won’t be needing it,” Jihoon brushes him off, recording his entrance as a member of the blue team for this round.

“I  _ never  _ miss.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure you are okay to go out in the field again?”

“I am fine, you worrywart.”

“I saw you pass out in front of me yesterday and you want me to worry less?” Seongwu reprimands Daniel with his arms crossed.

“Seriously, hyung! Enough of that already, I’m not a child,” Daniel huffs angrily, taking it upon himself to leave the conversation, physically. Flight is not something foreign to him, but sometimes Daniel has to take measures to get away from some people.

But unfortunately, Seongwu is not someone who will accept avoidance.

“You seem to forget that I can fly too, Daniel,” Seongwu rolls his eyes, following Daniel up into the clouds just to make his point.

“In just a slightly different way that you can.”

Daniel eyes the piece of cardboard that is magically floating in the air with Seongwu as well. Being able to move objects with just his mind has got to be one of the most convenient abilities anyone can have.

“Fine. What do you want to say? I’m fine, I just got distracted. It won’t happen again.”

“I just wanted to talk,” Seongwu chases after Daniel.

“About what?”

“What you said yesterday, when you were under the influence of painkillers.”

“I don’t remember a thing,” Daniel protests.

“That’s fine, because  _ I do _ . And I very clearly remember that while I was rushing you back to HQ, you were repeating the same name over and over.”

Daniel stops, floating in the air as he stares at Seongwu, who now has a smug grin on his face knowing he’s caught Daniel’s attention.

Now rendering Daniel speechless with the new information, Seongwu asks, making sure to enunciate every word as clearly as he can.

“Do you know a Park Jihoon?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Enter: Park Jihoon from the blue team.”

“Enter: Park Woojin from the red team.”

“The round will officially start in three seconds. Defeat all members of the opposing teams to win.”

Making sure that his gun is fully loaded, Jihoon scouts for a hiding place. The arena changes every time to keep them on their toes, but for Jihoon, it’s child’s play. Everyone who enters is his pawn to be toyed with.

“Three.”

Hurrying behind a wall to hide himself from the bloodbath that is about to take place, Jihoon starts to make a plan. While he may not have the ability to control elements like many others here do, he does have one very special power.

“Two.”

He was seven when he’d realised that he was the best marksman in the entire province where he lived in. He could curve a knife if he wanted, and never missed the bull’s eye.

“One.”

He doesn’t know if this counts as using his abilities for any good by becoming a member under Amphiptere, but he knows he would fight till death for his loved one, if he had too. It just pains him to know that for some people, it’s too late. He’s never going to be able to see them again, much less protect them.

“Begin.”

Jihoon doesn’t even have to look before firing, taking out two members of the opposing team at once when he fires straight at a solid wall.

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel disappears because it’s what he’s learnt to do since he was a young boy when he realised he could be wherever he wanted to be, if he just thought hard enough about it. Teleportation came as easy as ABCs to Daniel, especially when his parents were fighting in the living room downstairs.

At first, it was _ just a wish. _

A wish that he could be anywhere but  _ here _ .

Daniel wished hard enough, and ended up in the shed next to his grandmother’s house twenty miles away from home after he’d opened his eyes. His parents couldn’t explain how their ten year old son could ever disappear from his own bedroom, and then make his way alone to his grandmother’s house in the hour they realised he was missing.

Ever since, his ability had become an excuse to escape.

He never stopped running after that.

Until he had been picked up by two doctors in white coats one afternoon in his own home two years after discovering his ability. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about with his parents in the living room but he doesn’t know why they would ever let them take their own son away.

(Maybe it’s because they never saw him as family, anyway.)

Orion had become his new family, where he’d been taught to stop using his power to run away and instead channel it into saving lives. Daniel felt like he belonged. It was so easy to feel loved and appreciated by the people in this place.

But on some particularly harder and darker days like today, if Daniel closes his eyes and wishes hard enough, he can disappear to a place from his childhood - somewhere a lot quieter and safer than here.

  
  
  
  
  


Feeling sweat drip down from his forehead down onto the floor, Jihoon’s breath becomes heavy and he’s afraid that it’s going to give him away to Donghan. Donghan, who has the ability to communicate with the dead would be able to pick up any living person miles away.

Jihoon has never liked Donghan - particularly because he feels like Donghan sees through him. It’s like all the secrets buried inside a pandora’s box that Jihoon holds the key to, could too be seen by Donghan.

“Come out already,” Jihoon calls out. “We’re the only ones left on each of our teams. Let’s finish this.”

There’s a hollow laugh that comes from behind Jihoon.

“I’m here, but don’t shoot me yet. I could never win against you, Jihoon. You never miss.”

Donghan puts down his gun in front of him as a surrender and Jihoon holds back from pulling the trigger for now.

“You’re right about one thing,” Jihoon smirks.

“Not even if I told you your younger brother paid me a visit?”

_ Guanlin. _

Jihoon loses focus for the first time, his grip on the gun relaxing for just a fragment of a second. Donghan knows this; because the way he smiles at Jihoon tells Jihoon that he’s not lying. He knows something about Guanlin that Jihoon doesn’t.

“Impossible,” Jihoon taunts, trying to pry more information out of Donghan. “He’s dead.”

“Exactly,” Donghan nods. “I’m the only one he can come to.”

It’s too much. Jihoon had to deal with the news seven years ago, and has buried it inside him ever since. Donghan doesn’t have any right to dig it up right now. Not now, not ever. And to think Donghan had the audacity to ever bring up Jihoon’s brother in front of him.

Jihoon fires before he can think.

After all, it’s always been instinct he relies on.

Most of the time, he’s never wrong.

  
  
  
  
  


His heart sinks as the knob on the door turns, knowing he’s been found. There’s a scurry of footsteps outside the door, but one shush from someone sends the others away, and Seongwu peeks his head in.

“Daniel, stop running away. It isn’t going to solve anything.”

Well it sure as hell solved the problem with his parents back then. But Daniel isn’t going to talk about that with Seongwu today. He just wraps his long arms around his legs and rocks back in forth in the dark corner of one of the meeting rooms of the headquarters.

Seongwu touches his knee hesitantly, “I’m sorry for questioning you like that back there. It wasn’t fair and I should have given you the space you needed and deserved. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“It’s alright, hyung. I just… wanted to be alone for a while.”

Sometimes, silence comes too easy to Daniel. It’s comforting.

But also scary.

Seongwu sits with Daniel on the floor, letting the silence envelope them for a while more.

“Niel?”

“Yes?”

“Are you dating someone?”

Daniel’s breath hitches, his mind conjuring up some sort of excuse he can give to Seongwu because anything he says could put Jihoon in danger. Ironic, since Jihoon is obviously the more dangerous one. Seongwu points to Daniel’s phone lock screen - of his and Jihoon’s hands laced together.  _ Way to be subtle about it. _

“Yeah? Maybe?” he offers with a shy smile, the memory of the day that picture was taken instantly filling his mind. 

“Is it someone in here?”

This is where things get tricky. Dating is obviously very common, they’re still some kind of human, after all. A special kind. They do date, but it is mostly restricted to people who also have special abilities.

Rule number one; never have their true identity compromised. It could bring down the entire headquarters.

Daniel shakes his head because he knows Seongwu knows everyone in here. There’s no faking it, especially in front of his friend.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Daniel pleads.

Seongwu smiles, gently petting Daniel’s hair as if to soothe him.

“I won’t tell,” Seongwu assures. “As long as you promise me you’re not going to do anything stupid. I can’t stop you from falling in love - but I have to stop you from putting your life in danger. I hope you know that it’s not going to be easy being with a perfectly normal human.”

But Jihoon isn’t just a human.

Seongwu doesn’t have to know that, so Daniel just smiles at him.

“I promise,” Daniel says. “I’m going to be fine.”

More of that was aimed at himself. He’s known Jihoon for five years and dated him for four of them. They’re going to be okay. Even when everything about their relationship is wrong and forbidden, Daniel knows that somehow, they will find a way.

Nudging Daniel playfully, Seongwu giggles, “So, how’s  _ he  _ like?”

Cute, beautiful, caring, sweet, amazing, understanding. So many words in the word to describe Jihoon yet Daniel never feels like there will be enough.

“Everything I’ve ever wanted.”

  
  
  
  
  


“You need to apologize.”

“No,” Jihoon says for the fifth time to Woojin that day. He’s still mad at Woojin, and now he’s double mad because Woojin is making him apologize for landing Kim Donghan in the sink bay, getting his wound treated. 

“ _ Jihoon _ ,” Woojin reaches out to grip onto Jihoon’s shoulder sternly, finally losing his patience with his stubborn best friend. “You have to go and apologize to him now. Shooting at his arm is not fair play. You know you can only aim at areas the bulletproof vests cover.”

Jihoon just shrugs him off, storming down the hallway.

“Well,  _ maybe I missed. _ ”

“I’ll be damned the day you ever miss a shot,” Woojin hisses. “Now go, because trust me, I will not get off your tail until you do.”

Jihoon knows that Woojin means what he says, and he gets to the bottom of it. And he already has a movie night planned with Daniel today when he gets home - so Jihoon swallows his pride and drags his feet to where Donghan is being nursed.

  
  
  
  
  


“Never expected you to turn up. Guess it’s my lucky day.”

“Shut up, you’re only lucky because I shot you in just  _ one  _ arm.”

He’s sure this isn’t any form of an apology but he still cannot bring himself to forgive Donghan’s smug grin when he’d mentioned Guanlin with that foul mouth of his. Jihoon grabs a chair and takes a seat beside where Donghan is lying down.

“I’m sorry,” Donghan says. “I never should’ve brought up your brother like that.”

Jihoon blinks, completely taken by surprise at Donghan’s apology. Apart from being a selfish jerk that no one in Amphiptere actually really likes, he doesn’t seem like one to apologize for his mistakes either. 

“I was the one who came to say sorry,” Jihoon mumbles, eyes shifting because of the uncomfortable tension that fills the air. “There you go, stealing my thunder again.”

Donghan laughs, and he actually has quite a nice laugh, very unbefitting of someone as annoying as he is.

After pondering over the silence for a few minutes, Jihoon finally decides to throw away his pride and ask, “Were you telling the truth? Did my brother come to you?”

Donghan nods.

“We didn’t exactly talk. I spotted him waiting near my house gate when I went home last night. He introduced himself and then left. That’s all.”

Jihoon’s heart only wrenches at the thought of Guanlin being anywhere in this world. For years he’s hoped, and for more he’s only been let down. After finally coming to terms with his brother’s death; Jihoon only finds himself at the end of a crossroad again.

“How did he look?”

“Young, too much smiling for a young boy that’s supposed to be dead. Too tall for a boy that’s supposedly related to a shortie like you.”

“Hey, fuck you. I can throw a knife really well.”

Donghan looks pointedly at his bandaged arm, “Well, colour me  _ surprised _ .”

Jihoon turns serious again, playing with his fingers as he turns to the person he least expects to ask a favour from, “But you’ll tell me, right? If he ever comes back.”

“Sure.”

Jihoon would say thanks but Donghan is still Donghan, and Jihoon would very much like to reserve his thanks for a different time. Besides, Donghan’s smirk is telling Jihoon that he’s already been here too long. He stands up to give Donghan some space to recover.

“Sorry again about the arm,” Jihoon shrugs, still not used to giving very well thought out and sincere apologies.

“Don’t worry about it. I was always curious what it’d be like to piss you off. Guess I don’t have to keep wondering anymore.”

“Next time, I won’t let you off easy.”

“I’m looking forward to it,”

_ Huh _ , Jihoon thinks as he closes the door behind him.  _ I guess he’s not so bad after all. _

  
  
  
  
  


There were many times Daniel had almost gotten caught by Jihoon and vice versa before they  _ actually  _ found out.

Like the time Daniel had woken up in the middle of the night and didn’t find Jihoon next to him on their bed. Daniel had very obviously panicked, instantly thinking the worse; that his boyfriend had been kidnapped. He’d flown and teleported all over the city just to look for Jihoon, only to return to their apartment to see Jihoon entering the house as if nothing had happened.

“Where were you?” Daniel snapped, close to tears.

“I- I went out for… a walk,” Jihoon hiccuped, not used to how mad Daniel could get.

“Without your phone?” Daniel yells, but careful enough not to wake the neighbours.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon immediately pulled Daniel in for a hug. “I should’ve told you. I was just feeling stuffy in here and wanted to get some fresh air outside.”

That calmed Daniel down a little, but his heart was still racing at the thought that something bad could have happened to Jihoon and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to prevent it. 

Thinking back, Jihoon had probably sneaked out to join Amphiptere on a bank robbery that coincidentally occured that night as well. He would have been able to protect himself just fine. In fact, he had added on to Daniel’s workload of having to restore the bank back to its original state.

  
  
  
  
  


Or maybe there was the time Daniel had returned home with burn marks all over his body.

Jihoon screamed when he walked through the door.

“Oh my God! Niel, what the hell happened to you?”

Maybe if Jihoon had thought about it a little more and connected the dots, he would have known that the fire he had set that afternoon at a restaurant that had caught the attention of Orion, who appeared at the scene almost immediately after Jihoon had fled.

But all that swarmed his mind was how terrible his boyfriend looked.

“I’m okay!” Daniel promised. “I’ll get this treated tomorrow and be back without even a scratch.”

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon screamed, already on the phone with 911. “Did something happen at work?”

“Nothing happened,” Daniel insisted.

“Then-” Jihoon was at a loss for words, tears unconsciously rolling down his cheeks at the sight of Daniel in that state. “You’re  _ hurt _ .”

“I’m okay,” Daniel kissed Jihoon’s forehead to comfort his boyfriend. “I’m okay now that you’re here with me.”

If only Daniel could have told Jihoon how scared he was to enter that burning restaurant, and how Jisung was so caught up with healing the rest of the Orion members that he volunteered to heal naturally, maybe things would be so much easier now.

But still, Daniel wouldn’t have it any either way.

  
  
  
  
  


“Is there something on your mind?” Daniel’s voice jolts Jihoon awake from his daydream. Jihoon realises he’s been drifting off, in the middle of their movie night too. He feels bad instantly, pulling the covers up to his neck to hide it.

He’d been thinking about Guanlin - and the night it all happened.

“Nothing,” Jihoon sighs. “I’ll be fine.”

Shutting the laptop they’re sharing to watch a movie, some romantic comedy Jihoon wasn’t even paying attention to; Daniel snuggles up even closer to Jihoon in their shared bed. While Jihoon usually enjoys the attention Daniel gives him, the sudden news of Guanlin coming back rings in the back of his mind.

So he pushes Daniel away when he presses soft, butterfly kisses onto Jihoon’s neck.

“I’m tired,” Jihoon offers as a weak explanation but it’s too late. The hurt that is evident on Daniel’s face from Jihoon’s rejection is enough to ruin the mood of their entire night.

Jihoon’s heart tenses when Daniel turns away from him, as he attempts to salvage the situation.

“I am so sorry, Niel hyung,” Jihoon says, hand squeezing Daniel’s shoulder as an attempt to get the other man to look at him. “I didn’t mean to push you away.”

“But you did.”

“T-that’s true,” Jihoon stutters at Daniel’s curt reply, “And I’m so sorry. You know I would never do that to you. I’m just not in my right mind tonight. It’s just horrible, _ I feel horrible _ . But that doesn’t give me the right to snap at you.”

Just when Jihoon thinks that Daniel is not going to look at him anymore, the other man turns around, expression still cold but Jihoon thinks he could do something about that. He gathers Daniel’s hands in his, not minding how his still manage to look tiny next to Daniel’s everytime, and kisses Daniel’s knuckles softly.

“I’m really sorry.”

Somehow, Jihoon feels like this is not the only thing he’s sorry towards Daniel for. There are a lot of things he would like to apologise for but he cannot say at the moment. It’s frustrating that Jihoon cannot do anything about it.

“It’s okay,” Daniel finally cracks his first smile of the night. “I can never stay mad at you - you know that.”

That definitely does make Jihoon smile.

He hums, reaching for the hem of Daniel’s shirt under the covers.

“We should continue doing what  _ you  _ were intending on doing earlier,” Jihoon mumbles.

“How do you know  _ this  _ is what I wanted?” Daniel teases, wearing that famous shit-eating grin Jihoon both loves and hates at the same time.

Jihoon chooses to wipe that grin off by kissing him. Sweet and slowly, Jihoon savours the moment they have to themselves. Most of the time, he is so busy being the city’s supervillain that he often forgets what it’s like to slow down and appreciate some of the more beautiful things in life.

And right now, one of those things is the way Daniel kisses.

Parting hesitantly for just a second, Jihoon snuggles closer to Daniel to indicate that he’s okay if Daniel wants to do more. His boyfriend seems to love the idea of that, choosing to finish what he couldn’t earlier on Jihoon’s neck.

He’s  _ definitely  _ going to leave marks - but honestly, Jihoon couldn’t care less about that. He enjoys the way he has Daniel in the palm of his tiny hand, in the same way he knows Daniel very much enjoys the muffled yelps of pleasure Jihoon whispers into his ear, edging him on.

“I know it because I’m smart,” Jihoon grins, winking at Daniel as the other retaliates to that by getting rid of both their shirts. It’s been quite a while since they’ve had time on their side, and Jihoon is not about to waste any of it.

“You are smart all right,” Daniel agrees, pecking Jihoon’s temple. “And very dangerous.”

“Me?” Jihoon stares back at Daniel with his big, innocent eyes.

“How could I ever be dangerous? I’m literally the nicest, most gentle and the most harmless human being anyone could ever come across.”

He’s being sarcastic, of course. But Daniel doesn’t have to know that. All he needs Daniel to believe is that Park Jihoon is an angel. Yet it doesn’t seem like Daniel is even listening to what he’s saying anymore - not when he looks this riled up, ready to rip anyone to shreds.

Jihoon loves it, without a doubt.

He revels in the fact that he could have the city’s hero go crazy with pleasure whenever he wanted.

“I love you,” Daniel half mutters and half warns into Jihoon’s ear, sending a wave of shivers down his entire body. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Stop?

Yeah, right. Jihoon doesn’t even know the meaning of that word. Not in his dictionary, for sure.

  
  
  
  
  


Having to leave Jihoon alone in bed after is the worst part. If given the choice, Daniel would gladly watch Jihoon fall asleep every night, knowing that he would be safe and sound in Daniel’s arms.

When Jihoon tosses unnaturally in his position, Daniel knows he’s having another nightmare. He’d thought those problems were long gone. Recently, Jihoon has been having a lot more of those.

While Daniel doesn’t have the heart to wake Jihoon up, the soft cries from Jihoon is enough for him to make a decision to wake the other boy up - just to make sure he’s okay.

“Hey, Jihoonie. Wake up, it’s just a nightmare. I’m here,” Daniel pats Jihoon softly so not to scare him. Jihoon finally opens his eyes, and Daniel is devastated to see that they’re glassy, tear-filled. It must have been a horrible dream.

Jihoon buries his head into Daniel’s chest at the belated realisation that whatever he was dreaming up isn’t real, tightening his grip around Daniel’s waist.

“Everything okay? Do you want me to get you some water?”

Jihoon shakes his head, “Just stay here. Don’t go.”

Daniel hasn’t ever asked about the nightmares - because it seems like too much of a painful memory to rake up. But whenever Jihoon wakes up in the dead of the night; his tears staining Daniel’s shirt, Daniel really wishes that the only power he had was to make these terrible nightmares go away.

  
  
  
  
  


“Look what the cat brought in,” Woojin hums sleazily as Jihoon enters HQ more than three hours later than his usual reporting time. Good thing for him, he’s missed physical training (which he is sure he will have to make up for once somebody finds out).

So Jihoon’s had a rough night.

It’s not about the sex. The sex is always the best part. Daniel’s great. And Jihoon would really love to stay in bed in the morning and tell Daniel all about it.

But this is about the nightmares; and how they’re coming back even when he thought that they wouldn’t. Last night, he’d dreamt about that day all over again. Like how Guanlin had died in his arms, staining his hands forever with his own brother’s blood. It makes him nauseous, even now.

He never speaks about it to Daniel because then there would be too much to explain - about who Guanlin is, how he died, and how it would affect every single thing in their relationship.

And Jihoon never wants  _ anything  _ to change.

He’s already a superhuman with powers, and he’s facing something new every single day.

If there’s something that Jihoon needs to stay constant to keep him sane - it’s Daniel.

“Wow, hyung!” Jinyoung’s eyes grow wide in shock when Jihoon slumps into the chair beside him. “What happened to you last night?”

“Had a late night hookup, I reckon.”

All three heads swivel to the new voice at the door.

“You’re brutal,” Donghan seems to be oblivious towards how unwelcoming they are to his arrival. Instead, he chooses to sit on Jihoon’s other end, peering at Jihoon’s neck; where his boyfriend had left some very obvious marks yesterday.

Jihoon just pulls his jacket closer to him, attempting to cover up.

“So? Was it a long time lover or some stranger that found you cute at the bar?” Donghan comments, and Jihoon flinches when Donghan caresses his cheek.

Instinctively, he catches Donghan’s arm, twists him into a position where it would hurt to even move another finger.

“Don’t touch me,” Jihoon growls, short of pulling out the knife from the back of his jeans pocket.

But Donghan doesn’t even seem the least bit intimidated, in fact, he smiles.

“I am still injured by that gunshot you gave me,” he rolls his eyes. “Please at least let me recover before hurting me again.”

Infuriated, Jihoon lets Donghan go.

“So… this is the popular clique, huh?” Donghan grins, swivelling around in the chair. “Can I join?”

“No, definitely not,” Woojin says very bluntly, while Jinyoung’s eyes continue to shift around the room for some help.

“But Jihoon and I are friends now,” Donghan winks at Jihoon - as if they have some kind of a secret to keep between them. “So that makes  _ us  _ all friends too.”

“No, no it does not,” Jihoon shakes his head, the thought of doing some physical training  _ away  _ from Kim Donghan suddenly sounds very pleasant. “I’m leaving.”

“I’ll walk you,” Donghan offers, already up on his feet before Jihoon can protest.

Woojin and Jinyoung just eye them both very suspiciously before they leave.

“Is Guanlin here?” Jihoon asks, after they are out of earshot from anyone.

Donghan’s face turns serious when he realises that Jihoon is not in any mood to joke around with him either. He just shakes his head, “No, he doesn’t make appearances here. Not near Amphiptere, anyway. It’s like… he’s scared or something.”

That immediately makes Jihoon choke up.

“Did he tell you how he died?” Jihoon speaks up.

Donghan is the person he leasts wants to talk to in this place - but it just so happens that he is also the person with the only power to communicate with the dead. And Jihoon really, really, needs the nightmares to stop.

To get to the end, he has to find the beginning.

And it begins with Lai Guanlin.

“No,” Donghan shrugs. “We haven’t had a proper conversation yet. He doesn’t stay for very long.”

Jihoon’s glad that at least Donghan doesn’t probe any further. He’s not ready to tell anyone yet, anyway.

“Oh,” Jihoon just nods, unsure of what else to say.

They finally reach the armory room.

“I’ll see you around,” Donghan says.

Jihoon hums, and watches Donghan walk away before he remembers something and calls out to Donghan again, “Hey!”

“It’s not…  _ I don’t have a boyfriend. _ ”

He says it more to protect Daniel and their relationship. He doesn’t know what Donghan is like yet - and information so vital to Jihoon has to be kept confidential from anyone. Especially  _ someone  _ like a ticking time bomb.

At first, Donghan’s expression is skeptical, and Jihoon is afraid that he might have set the bomb off. But seconds later, Donghan just smiles.

“Okay,  _ good _ .”

And then he leaves - with that stupid leather jacket he’s always wearing.

Jihoon grabs a gun, knowing he’ll need something to get his mind off this already terrible morning.

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel hates it. The ugly feeling that bottles up in his chest when he watches Jihoon walk away from him in the morning, knowing he’ll never be able to tell Jihoon to  _ be careful today _ . It’s even worse, when Daniel’s half a beat slower in the fight field because when he closes his eyes all he can see is Jihoon lying on the ground - bleeding out.

And it’s all  _ Daniel’s  _ fault.

“Daniel! What are you doing? Get out of here!”

The ringing in his ears finally stops as explosions take up the background noise in his head instead, and he instantly remembers that he’s in the middle of a crashing building. There are people screaming for their lives, and the other superheroes that are yelling instructions to one another; all desperate to save anyone from harm.

The dead body on the floor is not Jihoon’s - but his blood is on Daniel’s hands.

And that’s all it takes for Daniel to snap.

He cowers in the corner, willing the image out of his mind.

Because that’s not what he is - he’s supposed to be a hero. But he’s scared; fucking terrified. He cannot lay his hands on anyone with the biting fear that it could be Jihoon he was hurting.

He would never be able to live with himself then.

  
  
  
  
  


“We need to talk.”

Seongwu looks mad. He should be - Daniel had gone missing in the middle of the fight, leaving the other superheroes to their own devices.

“I’m taking you out of the field.”

Daniel lifts his head, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach at the news. Seongwu just sighs, “It wasn’t my decision alone. But for your safety and ours, I don’t think you should be out there for a while. Take a break, you know?”

“But the city needs me.”

Seongwu squeezes Daniel’s shoulder comfortingly.

“The city needs  _ us _ . We’ll do our best to protect the city and its citizens. But I can’t have you getting hurt out there because you’re distracted. Which by the way, is there something wrong? You haven’t been yourself.”

Daniel rubs his sweaty palms together at the thought of telling anyone about Jihoon. But for their safety, it would be too risky to tell anyone. Even if it means Daniel has to keep his deepest fears to himself.

“I think I’m just tired. I’m sorry for disappointing you and the rest, Seongwu.”

“It’s okay,” Seongwu smiles gently at Daniel. “We’re family, remember?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh fuck me,” Jihoon lets slip out his lips later that afternoon.

His muscles are tired, aching even, from the very exhausting training he’s being put through. (And for what? - he wants to ask). But he finally meets Jinyoung for lunch, stomach grumbling out of hunger.

“Oh I’m sure someone already did,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Who’s the man?”

“ _ Who’s the- _ ” Jihoon chokes when he sees Jinyoung eyeing the marks on Jihoon’s neck; a reminder of last night. “I’m not telling you.”

Jinyoung has a lopsided grin on his face when Jihoon says that, and even without thinking, Jihoon feels a sort of lightness in his body - something propelling him to tell  _ the truth _ to Jinyoung.

“No,” Jihoon blinks, shaking himself out of the trance. “You’re  _ not  _ allowed to do that. You  _ can’t  _ use your powers on me. That is  _ horrible  _ of you.”

“Fine,” Jinyoung relents. “Won’t you at least tell me his name?”   


“No,” Jihoon stays strong in his stance.

“I can always ask Woojin hyung,” Jinyoung counter argues.

“You won’t,” Jihoon says. “Because if you do, I will not let you off. I mean it.”

Jinyoung finally sighs. Just when Jihoon thinks that he’s won this fight, Jinyoung leans forward again, rubbing his hands together in glee.

“I’ll tell you about the plans of Amphiptere and the use of nuclear weapons if you just tell me who you’re dating.”

“I didn’t know persuasion and negotiation came as a set,” Jihoon snaps, but he’s already on his way to agreeing. He needs to know what they’re planning to do with nuclear power because he wants to stop it - before anyone gets hurt.

So when Jinyoung leans over to whisper what he’s gotten out of the guards at the laboratory, Jihoon feels the hairs on his arms stand immediately, and suddenly he’s not hungry anymore.

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel jumps when someone touches his arm, and relaxes when he sees the only person he’s been waiting for the entire day. He’d been in a daze ever since Seongwu told him that he wouldn’t be allowed on the field for at least a week - just until Daniel gets better.

From what, he doesn’t really know.

“Hi,” Jihoon tiptoes to kiss Daniel on his lips even though he really doesn’t have to. He’s grown a lot since they’d first met. Jihoon can reach Daniel’s lips just fine but Daniel still thinks it’s still a very cute habit of his boyfriend’s.

“Long day?” Jihoon massages Daniel’s arms.

Daniel just nods, cracking a small smile just to show he’s okay.

“Let’s go, then,” Jihoon says.

“Go where?”

“It’s better if you don’t know, really,” Jihoon grins. “Why? Scared?”

Not when he’s with Jihoon, he’s not. In fact, he could be the most fearless man of this planet if he’s next to Park Jihoon. Slowly, he feels a bit better. Maybe all Daniel needs is a break from everything - just so he knows that he’s more than this; more than the insecurities that have been slowly piling up in his chest.

“Not scared,” Daniel protests. “Just happy.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon remembers their first date very clearly. How can he not - when Daniel was literally the cutest ball of nerves ever. 

“You remember you brought me flowers?” Jihoon recounts.

“They died within the week,” Daniel deadpans, knowing Jihoon has absolutely no green fingers, nothing of that sort. It’s mostly the reason why they haven’t gotten any pets (apart from the fact that they’re both respectively perpetuating crime and then fighting it) because Jihoon can hardly handle anything that’s alive.

“Hey, I tried my best to keep them alive!” Jihoon protests.

He really did - tried to water them on time and even tried to seek help from his friends and the internet when they started to dry up for no reason at all. But alas, Jihoon comes to the realisation that maybe he’s not that great with flowers.

It was really sweet of Daniel, though.

“And that first dinner…” Jihoon recounts as they swing their arms together while walking along the side of the beach. It’s always been both of their dreams to live somewhere near the sea - especially Daniel’s.

So when the apartment listing a few bus stops away from a beach came up - and Daniel had asked Jihoon to move in with him - there was no hesitation there, really.

It just seemed right for them to live together. Jihoon thinks back.

“My hands were so sweaty,” Daniel groans in frustration. It’s true, the boy was visibly drenched in cold sweat in front of Jihoon and he just found it absolutely adorable.

In a smaller voice for only Jihoon to hear, Daniel adds, “But you still held them.”

“I’m always going to hold your hand,” Jihoon grins. “No matter what. Shall we sit?”

  
  
  
  
  


It gets chilly during this time of the night, which is perfect for an excuse to cuddle up even closer to each other. At times like this, Daniel thinks about quitting and being a normal citizen of this city.

But that would mean having to say goodbye to his friends.

And he knows that deep down, he’s been carefully chosen to be bestowed with such powers. He wants to protect the people of this city; but when it comes at the price of never being able to have a normal enough life, Daniel finds himself hesitating.

It’s an awfully privileged way of thinking, he knows.

Since he’s already been taken off the field, it’s almost as if he’s going to be dead weight to Orion. A superhero that cannot fight to protect is one that is of no use to the city.

“You’re quiet today,” Jihoon says. “Did anything happen at work?”

And then there’s Park Jihoon who still manages to make Daniel feel like he is the greatest person in the entire world. Even when Daniel feels like a completely deadbeat piece of nothing, the way Jihoon looks at him brightens his entire day.

_ At least you’re still here, _ Daniel thinks.

He shakes his head in response, “No. I’m just a little tired. But I like this, it’s been so long since we’ve been out on a date.”

“We definitely need to do this more often,” Jihoon agrees.

At least there is still one thing in Daniel’s life that will always be constant. Even if he can’t be the superhero that everything expects him to be; there will never be these expectations of him when he’s with Jihoon. 

He doesn’t have to be anyone; except himself.

  
  
  
  
  


Kim Donghan is probably the most frustrating person Jihoon has had to deal with - ever.

“I don’t want to train with you,” Jihoon snaps.

“I don’t wanna train with you,” Donghan mocks him in a higher pitched voice. He grabs a gun from next to where Jihoon is standing and crosses his arms, looking quite pleased with himself. “You don’t have a choice. We were paired together - which means someone higher up thinks  _ we  _ would look good together.”

Jihoon reloads his gun, “Stop kidding yourself.”

“Why so mad?” Donghan questions. This boy has so many questions, Jihoon doesn’t even know when he’s going to get the chance to open his own mouth and tell Donghan to  _ shut up _ .

“Because I don’t want to be around someone like you, simple.”

Jihoon has his obvious likes and dislikes. There’s really no grey area with Jihoon about things so nobody can blame him for being so harsh with Donghan. Besides, this guy’s like a never-ending cassette tape put on replay.

He just doesn’t know why they have to be paired as a team for training today.

It’s always been Jihoon and Woojin - or even Jihoon and Jinyoung.

Where did Kim Donghan even come from?

“Well, I have a premonition that you don’t like losing. So you can either suck it up- or be known forever as the guy who lost because he couldn’t co-operate with a teammate.”

The countdown starts and Jihoon can hear the rules vaguely being announced over the loudspeaker. But Donghan’s right, even with that shit-eating grin of his, he knows Jihoon hates losing.

“Fine. But you better not be a deadweight in there, or I won’t go easy on you after.”

The doors slowly reveal the arena inside, and Jihoon stomps inside without another word.

  
  
  
  
  


The atmosphere at Orion is chilling today. Daniel notices it as soon as he steps into HQ, but the most obvious sign is Seongwu pacing up and down the hallway, with a perpetual frown riding on his face, so much so he doesn’t even see Daniel walking up to him.

“What’s up?” Daniel calls out, finally catching Seongwu’s attention. He looks worried, even more so when he forces a smile.

“Not much -  _ actually _ ,” Seongwu pauses, as if hesitating if he should tell Daniel about this, but finally relents, “It’s not good. A few of our members got badly hurt last night during a face off with some Amphiptere members.”

Daniel grimaces at the thought of himself having fun with Jihoon last night when the rest of Orion were out defending themselves. Seongwu notices, “Don’t beat yourself up about it. They just need a few days of rest.”

“I just don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Daniel sighs.

The past few battles have been pretty evident that Daniel is in no shape to be out fighting alongside his members. All he can do is sit and wait in HQ - but it’s frustrating.

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Seongwu assures. “You’ve done everything you could, really. I just think you need some time off the field to,  _ you know, _ be yourself again.”

Thing is - Daniel doesn’t like himself.

He’s cowardly, and even his powers show that of him.

_ Flight and invisibility _ \- what a joke.

Daniel’s gotten so used to running away from things he doesn’t like that it eventually became a part of him. It defines his very existence, and there’s no way he’s going to be able to run away from it.

“You’re allowed to not be okay,” Seongwu grasps his shoulders tight. “You’re as human as every citizen in this city. You can allow yourself to be weak, to get hurt and to not be so perfect all the time. At the very least, you deserve that.”

It’s nice to hear it from someone else. Daniel feels a little bit better, and manages to crack a small smile that is immediately accepted by Seongwu.

“I’m sure Jisung hyung could use some help in the infirmary. I’ll be back soon,” Seongwu grins.

“Stay safe!” Daniel calls out.

But he’s already gone.

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon is careful to hold his breath, because anything could give his position away right now. This time, the arena has shifted outdoors. Anything could be used to give Jihoon an advantage - but it could also well be the cause of his downfall.

He has no idea where Donghan has run off to (so much for teamwork), but he’s doing just fine on his own for now.

Aware that he is holding the highest score on the leaderboard for the most number of takedowns, Jihoon treads carefully around the forested area while watching out for the enemy.

Looking back, Jihoon has no idea how he had gotten so good at shooting a gun, or throwing a knife. He was never known as the best marksman in town, but it suddenly occurred to him one day that if he tried; he never missed.

Talk of his powers spread like wildfire in the small town he was brought up in and people from all over the world would come and pay to watch him curve a bullet and hit the target  _ every single time. _

They were happy, but only for a little while.

The smell of smoke suffocates Jihoon, and his imagination runs wild. Scenes of the burning building flash through his mind like a broken record and he loses himself. He hears his gun drop onto the ground with a loud clatter, and he crouches onto the ground, willing the flames away.

“Jihoon?”

He knows it’s not real, at least not in  _ this  _ moment.

But it does  _ feel  _ real - everything, from the pain to the pure hatred that he feels from this very memory alone.

“ _ Jihoon- _ snap out of it!”

Someone is shaking him, hard, but he closes his eyes tight. 

And finally, the alarm on his suit sounds, an indication that he’s been shot by another team.

They’ve lost.

  
  
  
  
  


It isn’t until later in the day that Jihoon feels normal again. Sitting at the edge of the bed in this completely white room, he wonders how he’d gotten here. In fact, he doesn’t remember much after his brain registered that for the first time in history - he had lost.

Gripping at the bed sheets with his bare hands, he’s angry at himself for acting up like that in the middle of a battle. It’s humiliating and honestly makes Jihoon never want to show his face again.

There are two light knocks on the door, before someone pokes his head in.

“I brought you some water,” Donghan shrugs, placing a plastic cup into Jihoon’s waiting hands.

“Um, thanks,” Jihoon replies, confused. He takes a hesitant sip of water because he never knows, it could be spiked or something.

He doesn’t know what else to say to anyone, much less Donghan.

“Are you feeling better?” Donghan questions.

“Head hurts a fuck ton but I’ll get over it,” Jihoon says gruffly. “I’m sorry I lost that match for us. It’s my fault, and it’s not going to happen again. I just-”

“ _ Jihoon _ ,” Donghan cuts him off sternly. “I don’t care if we lost. I just need to know that  _ you’re okay. _ ”

“What?”

The words are caught in Jihoon’s throat. Donghan isn’t looking at him in disgust or hate for losing the match for them. He just looks more… worried. Jihoon’s so used to Donghan being an oversized brat - that this side of Donghan actually scares him a little.

“Winning isn’t important to me,” Donghan repeats. “All I care about is how you reacted when the element of fire was introduced to the arena. You know it’s not real, but  _ you still-  _ you kind of freaked out there.”

Donghan lets it sink in, then adds, “You scared me.”

Jihoon didn’t know he would react like that either. It’s not like him at all to show fear so outwardly. But he didn’t even have time to compose his feelings before it broke him first instead.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired, I think I need to rest.”

“It’s _not_ nothing,” Donghan insists. “The way you reacted wasn’t normal. You have to tell someone - even if it’s not me - what went wrong. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

It’s completely unlike Donghan to show such care and concern for someone who hates him as much as Jihoon; and Jihoon doesn’t like this side of the other boy, not even for a little bit.

But his words scare Jihoon even more. 

The way he reacted to the fire was not normal, and even he knows that. He just didn’t expect it to burst out so suddenly. And no one could have known, because he’s never told anyone what had happened almost seven years ago.

“Getting hurt is part of life,” Jihoon replies curtly.

He wishes Donghan would just go back to not caring, he was easier to deal with then.

“Not when I’m around,” Donghan argues.

Even with his back turned to Donghan, Jihoon can already feel the intense stare that the other has on him. He’s felt it since Day 1. Donghan was always kind of an oddball that stuck out - it didn’t make things any better when he had such an intimidating stare; especially one that ticked people off all the time.

“I don’t know what you’re asking of me. To not get hurt?” Jihoon can feel the anger growing inside him, but somehow manages to compose himself, “I don’t think I can do that, I’m sorry.”

He’s  _ not  _ sorry.

“Then let me,” Donghan insists.

Jihoon slams the now empty cup of water in his hands on the table and turns back to Donghan.

Donghan doesn’t back down even then; the boy has nerves of steel.

“What the hell are you talking about.”

“I’ll be the one to protect you from now on,” Donghan says, with unwavering confidence.

_ It’s a joke _ \- is the first thing that registers in Jihoon’s blank mind. Donghan has always been a joker, even if his jokes are a little dark and easy to take offense with. But Donghan looks dead serious right now.

If he is saying what Jihoon thinks he’s saying…

Jihoon cuts himself off there. It’s near impossible.

“I’m not some princess that needs your protection,” Jihoon snaps, furious that Donghan could ever suggest that to his face, especially now.

“That’s not what I-”

Jihoon decides that he has heard enough for today. He pushes past Donghan and slams the door hard behind him.

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel decides to take a walk. He’s left with almost nothing to do at HQ. Like an old, useless, piece of garbage that has no use any longer. The park is packed with families, couples and friends alike. They all look happy, knowing that they’re safe.

That used to be his dream - at least for a while.

To make people happy.

He wants to think that he does; he makes people laugh but finds himself laughing more instead. After receiving so much from other people, especially Orion, he doesn’t think he’s ever given back. And now he’s discarded, just because he can’t handle himself well in the field.

It’s for a better cause, anyway.

Daniel doesn’t ever want to face Jihoon in the field and have to choose.

Because, he knows that without a doubt, his heart will always act before his brain does.

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon comes home late that night, but Daniel still tries to stay awake because every moment with his boyfriend is precious. He doesn’t want to pry and ask what Jihoon is doing out so late when he works a cafe job - but he’s sure Jihoon will come up with a well-thought up lie anyway.

“Niel?”

“You’re home,” Daniel smiles.

He’s so tired. Even after doing nothing, he feels like his entire body is slumping into a downward spiral and he doesn’t know where to stop. Only when Jihoon catches him; does he realise he is falling.

Jihoon settles into the seat beside Daniel, “I can’t believe you’re still awake. I’m sorry, I forgot to let you know that I was going to meet a friend.”

“A friend?” Daniel echoes, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder. “I thought you were my friend.”

“You are,” Jihoon giggles. “ _ My best friend _ .”

It’s hard to be a superhero, because you simply don’t have time to many any normal friends. Take Seongwu for example - he is Daniel’s friend and he is nice and amazing but Daniel doesn’t think they’ll ever be able to grab a drink at the bar like real friends do.

After all, when you’re a superhero, nothing is ever really real.

Not even Jihoon, who has been by Daniel’s side for almost four years now. It has never really felt real to Daniel, who still questions why Jihoon would choose to be with him over anyone else.

He pecks Jihoon’s lips gently.

“Mm,” Jihoon mumbles into the second kiss that he initiates,. “I know you’re pretty tired… but do you?”

But as long as this doesn’t disappear, Daniel thinks he can live in an unreal universe for as long as it takes.

“Always.”

He carries Jihoon into their room and lays him down on the bed gently, kissing his forehead softly once more before removing both their shirts. Daniel thinks he can live with anything; as long as Jihoon is in that same universe as him.

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon takes every possible route to avoid Donghan the next day. Not only did Donghan make it awkward as hell between both of them with that  _ confession-not-confession, _ Jihoon can’t even be mad at him for doing that anymore.

It’s not fair to Donghan, but Jihoon is probably the last person on this planet that will want to face his problems head on - as impulsive as he may seem.

“Jihoon hyung!” Jinyoung calls out, scaring the shit out of Jihoon but he relaxes when it’s just his friend.

Jinyoung pulls him into an empty room.

“We had a deal, hyung. So I found out when they were doing the next nuclear power weapon testing and it’s happening sometime this week. It’s going to be huge,” Jinyoung relays the information quickly before they are caught.

“Get me into the team who are going to test it out. Can you do that for me?”

Even if Jihoon is unsure if Daniel is going to be there, he’s not taking any chances. Whatever Amphiptere has in mind with these deadly weapons, Jihoon wants no part of it. He’s never wanted to kill anyone. 

“Consider it done,” Jinyoung nods. “Please be careful, hyung. If you’re found out, The Council will punish you.”

He ruffles Jinyoung’s hair cutely, because it’s nice to be cared for once in a while.

“They can’t do anything to me, because I’ll be the first one to get them, you know that right?”

“ _ Ahem _ .”

They both jump very unprofessionally at the noise from the door, and Jihoon immediately feels his heart sink when he sees Donghan leaning against the door.

_ Did he hear them?  _

“When you two are done, I’ll need a moment with Jihoon alone.”

“We were just finishing up,” Jinyoung casts a suspicious glance towards Donghan and then to Jihoon as if saying  _ when did you two get so close _ but leaves almost immediately after Jihoon assures him with a nod that everything is going to be okay.

Donghan shuts the door behind him after Jinyoung leaves, and Jihoon almost wishes he has the power of teleportation right now because obviously guns and knives are not getting him out of this situation.

“You should really learn how to shut the doors when you’re talking,” Donghan says.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Jihoon mumbles. “How much did you hear?”

“Just enough to know what you’re thinking of planning. And I think you’re completely out of your mind. There’s no way you can double-cross Amphiptere and escaped unscathered. I think we’ve both been here long enough to know.”

As Donghan lays out the cold, hard facts, Jihoon second guesses himself. He only has the long-term goal of shutting this operation down but he hasn’t actually considered the  _ risks  _ he needs to take to achieve it.

“I’m not in support of killing the entire city,” Jihoon crosses his arms. “I’m sorry, but I may be a member of Amphiptere, but this is beyond me. I’m not a murderer.”

Donghan sighs, advancing towards Jihoon - but he stands his ground.

“Is that why you’re doing this? Planning a rebellion?”

“It’s not a rebellion if there’s only one member and that’s  _ me _ ,” Jihoon snaps. “I’m not planning to get anyone else involved because I know there will be consequences if I fail. I’m not that heartless to gather my friends for my own good.”

Donghan seems to contemplate for a little while, before shrugging.

“I’m not your friend. So can I join?”

“What?”

All along, Kim Donghan has never been good news for Park Jihoon. Black hair, black leather jacket and an ungodly amount of eyeliner. But at the very least, he has his own aura that is like anyone else’s. Maybe that is the only thing Jihoon likes about Donghan. 

“You won’t be able to do this alone. I think you’ll need my help to succeed. I’m not totally on board with being a murderer either. Robbing banks and causing a ruckus in the city is fun, but I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Voicing Jihoon’s exact thoughts, Donghan holds out his hand.

“We make a good team, Jihoon.”

If he wants to protect this city - and more importantly -  _ Daniel _ , he’s going to need some powerful people on his side. He’s not going to take down this operation alone, not if he has the help of a teammate.

He takes Donghan’s hand and shakes it hard.

“If you betray me, I won’t hesitate to rip your head off.”

“You have my word.”

The awkward silence returns when they seperate.

Donghan looks elsewhere when he speaks, “I wanted to apologise about yesterday. I worded my intentions wrongly, I don’t think you’re a frail or weak person - I just didn’t like seeing someone as strong as you falter like that.”

Maybe he had been too hot headed yesterday. After all, he didn’t like seeing himself take a hit either.

“I don’t blame you,” Jihoon replies. “Everything's cool between us, alright?”

“I just want you to know - that if you ever, and I mean  _ ever _ , feel like you need to turn to someone for help, I’m here.”

Jihoon purses his lips hard as he searches for an answer for that statement. And when he cannot offer one, he just says, “Thank you, I really appreciate that.”

Donghan nods curtly.

“You ready to be the superheroes for once?”

Jihoon smiles. Maybe they wouldn’t make such a bad team after all.

  
  
  
  
  


“Code Red, I repeat, we have a Code Red. All heroes qualified for combat are to report to the Olympic handball stadium. Amphiptere members are holding many members of the public hostage and are equipped with deadly nuclear weapons. Please approach with caution.”

Daniel can only watch the live feed helplessly as other heroes sprint past him, all eager to offer their help to save the day.

The scene is horrific to watch, with smoke emitting out from multiple areas, and he can only imagine the screams of help.

“It’s going to be fine,” Jisung, who is alongside Daniel, assures him.

Even Jisung sounds unsure.

The weapons that have been brought out by Amphiptere only seem to be getting stronger and deadlier everytime. Until Orion finds a suitable weapon that can combat theirs, the casualty rate will only increase.

His knuckles are going to turn purple from clenching his hands too hard out of frustration.

“Ong Seongwu to HQ, reporting on the current situation here at the gymnasium” Seongwu’s voice blasts through the livestream, addressing the heroes back at HQ. “We have a few heroes down but they are currently being healed. The hostages have been freed but the Amphiptere members are still engaging in combat.”

“Understood,” someone responds. “Do you need backup?”

Seongwu’s breaths are heavy in the background, “As many as you can send.”

Daniel makes his decision then. Jisung catches his wrist before he can even turn away.

“No, Daniel. You’re unfit for combat. These are orders you have to follow.”

“I’m not going to sit here and watch my members get hurt! I can do this, hyung.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Niel.”

Daniel’s scared - but what good is being scared when there are almost a hundred other heroes out there who are as terrified as Daniel, but are still fighting to save the city?

“You won’t, hyung,” he says. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Jisung knows he won’t be able to stop Daniel, so he finally lets Daniel go.

  
  
  
  
  


“Kang Daniel reporting to HQ, I’ve just arrived at the scene. I’ll attempt to evacuate the rest of the citizens before taking Amphiptere down.”

“Daniel?” Seongwu’s voice crackles through their connected radio. “What are you doing here?”

He’s going to be so mad at Daniel for outrightly defying his orders - but Daniel can’t defy his orders if he’s dead.  _ So _ .

“I’m here to help, like every superhero should be,” Daniel responds as he receives the green light from HQ to proceed. Putting on his mask, Daniel swoops in to escort a family of four who are lagging behind in the evacuation.

Once he cordons off the entire area - he takes a deep breath.

It’s now or never.

“Behind you, Niel!”

The warning comes just a second too late and Daniel is hit by a loud blast, causing him to crash onto the ground. He pulls himself up fast and recovers, immediately chasing after the enemy.

“We need all the backup we can get,” Seongwu pants, and he sounds like he’s growing weaker by the minute.

Dread starts to set in. It has never been a possibility considered by Daniel but there could be a very small chance that Orion might lose this fight. To Daniel, the good guys always win. But when he looks around and sees all the lifeless bodies lying around, he starts feeling nauseous.

This is chaos.

Amphiptere’s goal here is to kill.

“Bring in all our healers,” Seongwu instructs. There’s a crash in the background as Daniel delivers a punch to another Amphiptere member, but three others follow, pinning him to the wall and aiming the gun into his face.

Daniel closes his eyes, bracing for the worst.

“Wait,  _ what the fuck- _ ” Seongwu curses. “Amphiptere is fighting back… against themselves.”

It appears as if the three villains have also received the shocking news as they turn the weapon away from Daniel and rush back towards the gymnasium, where the commotion seems to be coming from. He follows suit, only to be greeted by even more chaos.

Gun shots are being fired everywhere as Daniel ducks behind a wall to scout out the situation.

“What does that mean, Seongwu? What’s going on in there right now?”

There’s a lot of shouting, a lot of confusion. And it makes Daniel’s head hurt. He knows all he wants to do is curl up in the corner away from the fighting - just like when he was younger - but that’s not who he is now.

“I don’t know who these people are. They’re in Amphiptere suits… but they’re firing back against their own.”

True to Seongwu’s claims, Amphiptere members are getting shot down, one at a time.

Daniel joins in to help the Orion members, who are managing better ever since Amphiptere members have started to get mysteriously shot down. 

“What do we do? Do we fight  _ them  _ too?”

“You’re clear to engage in all combat that endangers your own life.”

As soon as the instruction is clear - Daniel fights.

  
  
  
  
  


Adrenaline courses through his veins as Jihoon continues to fire blanks; not that anyone is paying attention to him. He keeps a keen eye on the Amphiptere members who are holding onto nuclear weapons, making sure they are not directly firing at innocent citizens.

The building can be reconstructed, but people cannot be revived.

More Orion members are arriving at the scene, and Jihoon grimaces whenever another one falls helplessly onto the ground as they come face to face with the nuclear weapons.

“What’s the plan?” someone sneaks up next to Jihoon and nudges his shoulder. He only recognises Donghan when he rips off the identical mask that all Amphiptere members use. He’s sweaty - panting hard.

“We have to stop this now,” Jihoon decides. “We should fight back.”

“And if we get caught?” for the first time in Jihoon’s life, he thinks Donghan actually sounds  _ frightened _ . He should be, because they’re about to betray everything that they’ve ever stood for.

“We won’t,” Jihoon promises. “Take them down discreetly. And please, no harming of any Orion members.”

Donghan fixates a glare onto Jihoon, “Not even if they shoot at me?”

Jihoon reloads his gun.

“Not even then. I think we’ve done enough damage.”

  
  
  
  
  


When Donghan cuts the electricity just as they had planned days ago, the entire gymnasium is plunged into darkness. Screams of confusion erupt from both sides as Jihoon puts on his night vision goggles and aims from his hiding place.

What he’s shooting is a bullet that will merely put its victims to sleep for a while.

Just so that he can stop this destruction for good.

Even from a high place, Jihoon’s aim is nothing less than perfect. He takes down only Amphiptere members one by one - never ever stopping unless to reload. His radio is going crazy with curses from everyone; asking who is the mole who has betrayed them.

But Jihoon keeps mum.

Orion members are still fighting back against the Amphiptere members that haven’t been taken down by Jihoon’s bullet. He has to commend them for their determination; because even though many of them are visibly injured, no one is giving up.

He takes aim again, but before he can pull the trigger, someone knocks the gun out of his hands.

“What the f-” Jihoon can barely conceal his surprise when a larger, taller figure pins him onto the ground easily. It’s an Orion member, he can tell by the emblem on their superhero suit.

“Get off me,” Jihoon growls. “You don’t want to harm me.”

The Orion member scoffs.

“You attack my members, and now you’ll pay.”

But Jihoon recognises that voice. And if he squints through his goggles - he recognises the figure.  _ It can’t be _ , Jihoon tells himself.

He knows it is him. Jihoon just doesn’t want this to be real.

Jihoon has had years of practice - but in one moment, he slips. They’ve faced off once, but Daniel didn’t know it was him then. Maybe Jihoon has been too naive to ever think that Daniel and him would never meet in the field; but does it have to come down to this

His mask and goggles are ripped off, and even though Jihoon cannot see his expression behind his own suit, the shock is more than conveyed when the other is speechless at Jihoon’s identity.

“It’s me,  _ Niel _ ,” Jihoon pleads.

He never thought he’d say that in the field.

Daniel and his true identity are two different things, two different worlds. They were never meant to collide.

Daniel still doesn’t remove his mask, and Jihoon doesn’t want him to. It would make this all so much harder. He still has Jihoon pinned onto the ground, helpless as his gun lays a distance away from him. 

Not that it matters, because Jihoon would never ever hurt Daniel.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon scrambles to say. “I knew about  _ you- _ but I never wanted you to know about me.”

Still silence, except for the ongoing commotion on the lower levels.

Jihoon cups Daniel’s face through his suit, forcing Daniel to look at him.

“Niel, this doesn’t change anything, okay? I love you, and I always will. I’m so sorry that you had to find out like this.”

He could go on forever, but he hasn’t prepared for this day at all. He always assumed it would be Daniel and Jihoon and their jobs never had to come in between them.

“All Amphiptere members, retreat. I repeat, retreat and return to base.”

That’s his cue to go, but Jihoon just can’t seem to leave. Daniel is still sitting on the ground, looking lifeless in his suit. He wishes he could just see Daniel’s face right now - but he has to leave before it gets suspicious. It’s all for Daniel’s good, anyway.

“Jihoon!” Donghan calls out, emerging from the darkness and pulls Jihoon away from Daniel. “We have to leave now.”

“ _ I know- _ I just,” Jihoon glances back at Daniel.

He just wants to explain.

“Let’s go,” Donghan’s voice is firm and Jihoon doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t know about Daniel - and doesn’t know that this man sitting in front of Jihoon  _ is Daniel.  _

Tears unconsciously well up in Jihoon’s eyes as Donghan drags him away.

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel only has the strength to take off his mask long after Jihoon leaves. He sits in the corner, dazed for god knows how long. 

All he remembers is catching sight of a sniper on the top floors of the gymnasium, and thinking that it was a deadly threat for the Orion members. Daniel was ready to kill - but he hadn’t expected Jihoon to recognise him first.

He can still feel Jihoon’s fingers cupping his face through his suit, and how the other boy had looked at him with such desperate eyes - as if begging Daniel to understand. 

And he does.

“HQ to Daniel,” he hears Jisung in his ear. “Niel, you haven’t checked in. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he mumbles just to get the voices away. Now that all the Amphiptere members have retreated, he can finally take a good look at how destroyed the gymnasium looks after the fight.

It’s horrible. The place looks almost unrecognizable.

He still can’t believe Jihoon would be a part of this.

_ His Jihoon. _

“Come back to HQ so we can do a full scan of your vitals. Good job, Daniel. You’ve proven yourself worthy of returning to the field. I’m proud of you.

Thing is, after this, Daniel doesn’t know if he’ll ever want to step out into the field again. The mere experience of seeing Jihoon writhing in pain underneath him in the enemy’s uniform has changed everything. Before, it was all hypothetical.

His fear is very real.

_ Niel, this doesn’t change anything, okay? _

But of course it does. It changes everything.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghan is strangely calm for someone who was jittery about this mission. In fact, his calmness is almost frightening. Jihoon doesn’t dare to speak a word - or rather, he can’t. He still can’t wrap his head around meeting Daniel in the field.

All he wants to do right now is head back home and see Daniel.

Hopefully, Daniel will still be there.

_ Who knows how he will take this?  _

Jihoon’s a liar, always has been, about his identity.

And now The Council is livid about what happened today.

_ A disgrace _ \- the entire team was called. Lucky for them, it was impossible for The Council to trace the mole in the team, which means their personal mission is partly successful. They’ve saved a countless number of innocent lives today.

But Jihoon doesn't feel like celebrating just yet.

“Did something happen?” Donghan finally asks. “You’ve been acting weird ever since we got back.”

He shakes his head, “I’m glad we pulled it off. But this isn’t the end. They’re not going to stop here.”

“I know it isn’t,” Donghan sighs, walking over to the side of the room where Jihoon is sitting. “But can you, _ just for a second _ , stop thinking about it? We did what we could. I think we deserve some time to rest and relax.”

“No. This is important to me. More important than you could ever imagine.”

Jihoon can be a cold-hearted bitch. He could forgo every innocent citizen in this city if it meant saving Daniel’s life.

Amphiptere harvesting this nuclear power means they’re never going to stop making new, deadlier weapons. Jihoon’s fight has only just begun.

And even before he has concluded this one - another one has already started.

“Maybe I don’t understand,” Donghan replies. “But can I at least walk you home? I’m worried for you - I want to see you get home safe, at least.”

Jihoon is suddenly terrified to go  _ home _ .

Does he even have one to return to? What if Daniel wants him to leave? 

“Take me to the beach,” Jihoon says.

“What?”

Jihoon fishes out a car key from his pocket and tosses it to Donghan.

“I don’t want to go home. Drive me to the beach.”

He needs to sort his thoughts out. At the very least, come to terms with what happened today and be prepared to face every possible situation that could result from here on. Going to the beach sounds like the only sane idea for now.

Jihoon doesn’t know if he’ll ever get to walk with sand in between his toes with Daniel ever again.

Everything has changed in just a split second.

If only he could, Jihoon would do anything to turn back time.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Seongwu?”

Daniel doesn’t know how to get the right words out. Despite not being physically injured from the fight, he’s still shaken up from what happened before. It’s not everyday you face off with your supervillain boyfriend in the field; and now he has no idea what to say when he gets home.

That’s if Jihoon ever comes home.

Daniel doesn’t want to go home just yet. He thinks being there would mess him up bad. He wants to talk to Jihoon - but at the same time, doesn’t know if he’ll ever have the courage to face the very obvious problem between them.

One is a superhero, the other is a villain.

They’re not meant to be together, never have been. It was easier to bear when Daniel was the only one who knew. But now, when the secret is already out in the open, things are going to change.

“Hey, Niel. Everything okay?” Seongwu hops over to Daniel, still managing a small smile.

Seongwu looks fine, just as the other heroes are also recovering in the infirmary.

“Do you want to go grab a drink at a bar nearby?”

Just as Daniel has said before, he doesn’t have any real, normal friends. Maybe that’s the problem - he keeps all his worries and fears to himself. He doesn’t know if he’ll be okay if he’s allowed to go home alone tonight, so Seongwu is the most sane option here.

Seongwu looks taken aback, but he quickly recomposes himself and nods, “I think we both deserve one for today.”

  
  
  
  
  


The wind by the sea is always the freshest. It perks Jihoon up most of the time but today - it’s daunting. Even the sand feels unfamiliar between his fingers as they anxiously draw circles in the soft sand below them. Maybe it’s because he’s become used to coming here with someone else.

He hears Donghan locking the car from behind him, and then take a seat next to Jihoon.

“So,” Donghan clears his throat.

“Thank you for fighting alongside me today. I don’t think I could have done it alone.”

“We saved many lives,” Donghan smiles, and Jihoon thinks he has a pretty nice one. “I think I should be the one thanking you instead. I’m not used to being so…  _ good _ , you know?”

Trust Jihoon, he knows. The feeling of finally fighting back is exhilarating - but it definitely comes at a cost.

“So what’s wrong?” Donghan asks. “Why do you look so down?”

If only he could just say it out loud, maybe things would be better for them. Jihoon has never been the best at keeping secrets but there is one that he has kept closest to him for the longest time.

_ Daniel. _

How do you say that you’re terrified that the love of your life will walk away from you after your true colours have been revealed?

Jihoon never meant to lie to Daniel - it was all for his own good. But looking back, the truth hurts much more now instead.

“I just wish it didn’t have to be me,” Jihoon sighs. “I don’t want to be the one with superhuman powers. Sure - it’s cool. But I just really, really, want to have a normal life.”

He imagines he and Daniel would make a pretty awesome normal couple. They’d have the usual couple fights, and make up the usual couple way. They could go out on normal dates without worrying if anyone else saw them. They could have kids, the  _ cutest  _ ones - and probably also the most competitive.

But all those dreams turn to dust when Jihoon remembers what he’s capable of - and what the organisation he’s working for is planning.

“You’re special, Jihoon,” Donghan counter-argues. “Your powers aren’t the only thing that makes you not normal - have you seen the way you glare at people on your bad days? Definitely  _ not  _ normal.”

Jihoon sighs, “Is this your way of cheering me up?”

“What I’m saying is-” Donghan shifts himself so that he’s looking right at Jihoon. “You’re right, we didn’t choose to be like this. But the time you’re spending moping around right now could actually be used for good. By being special, we help others stay normal.”

“I  _ like  _ special, Jihoon,” Donghan smiles. “I really hope you do too.”

Jihoon doesn’t know why, but it warms his heart. Something as wise and philosophical as that should not be coming out of Kim Donghan’s mouth but the world is strange sometimes.

“Ew,” Jihoon finally snaps out of it, scrunching his nose in mock disgust at how close Donghan is sitting to him. “I guess you’re right. Even if I really don’t want to admit it.”

“I’m always right,” Donghan smirks. “That’s another superpower of mine.”

Jihoon snorts in response.

_ And making others feel good, _ Jihoon adds internally. That’s another thing he learns Donghan is great at.

  
  
  
  
  


Daniel hasn’t gotten drunk in a long, long time.

Perhaps now is an appropriate time.

He’s thankful he’s not an angry, crying or vomiting drunk. He’s just sleepy - and he can’t really feel his lips.

“I did not know you were such a heavy drinker,” Seongwu remarks, who just looks at Daniel with a bemused expression on his face. Daniel takes another shot down his throat. He wonders how many more he has to take to wipe out any memory of today.

“I’m not an alcoholic,” Daniel waves his hands in dismissal. “Just… thinking about stuff.”

Thinking about him and Jihoon, mostly.

Where they are now, and how they’re going to move on from here.

Perhaps there’s always that sinking insecurity that Daniel has kept hidden for the longest time - the fear that he was never meant to have Jihoon. The fear that every time he’s with Jihoon; it seems almost too good to be true.

Maybe that’s because it was.

“Is it about your boyfriend?”

Daniel perks up immediately at the term of endearment that so casually slips off Seongwu’s tongue. It’s like he’s talking about the weather.

He hums in agreement, careful not to divulge too much information. Even when he’s drunk, he knows not to spill his secrets.

“Relationship problems? You can tell me,” Seongwu shrugs. “I won’t say a thing to anyone.”

Daniel knows Seongwu’s no snitch - he doesn’t even have any dirt on Daniel to snitch to anyone anyway.

Even though he’s probably not going to take it, Seongwu gives pretty darn good advice and Daniel for one does not want to listen to the voices in his head for those any longer.

“We’re fine, we have been for a long time. But recently, something changed. It’s like the person I once fell in love with isn’t the same person I’m waking up to every morning - and that scares me. Because I don’t know if I can fall in love with him  _ twice _ .”

Daniel very clearly remembers the time he had fallen head over heels for Park Jihoon.

It wasn’t a big celebratory moment where Jihoon had gone down on his knees and asked Daniel to be his boyfriend. Their relationship never had any extravagant moments like that. It was always small, simple, but good nonetheless.

He remembers messing around with Jihoon in his own dorm back in college.

They were both painfully aware of their feelings for each other - but neither of them dared to take that extra step. It was sweet, yet one of the most frustrating times of Daniel’s life. But when Daniel retaliated after Jihoon found his secret ticklish spot on his belly - and he flipped Jihoon over just to pin the other boy down, he found himself staring into the eyes of the person he knew his heart was beating so fast for.

Again, there were no extravagances.

Just a simple,  _ “I like you,” _ from Daniel’s mouth.

It sealed the deal.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m going to go,” Jihoon declares.

Like it or not, he’s going to have to face the music. It’s way past dinnertime, and he feels horrible for making Daniel wait at home. He can probably guess that this is as nerve wracking for Daniel as it is for himself.

“I’ll drive you home,” Donghan offers, already up on his feet as he sweeps the sand off his jeans quickly.

“No need. I just live five bus stops away. Take the car for yourself, just make sure to return it to HQ tomorrow.”

A strong grip lands itself and then tightens around Jihoon’s wrist.

“I’m not stupid. I’m seeing you home and that’s that.”

“You’re doing it again,” Jihoon struggles to pull his wrist away.

“Doing  _ what _ ?” Donghan fights back, adding to Jihoon’s frustration.

“Treating me like I can’t take care of myself. In case you’ve forgotten, I gave you that gunshot wound, and I’ll do it again. I’m not someone you can take care of - I can take care of myself just fine.”

Donghan is seething with anger when Jihoon finishes. He expects Donghan to yell back at him, come up with some kind of argument that Jihoon won’t be able to refute - but he doesn’t.

Silently, he drops Jihoon’s wrist.

“Have you ever considered - that maybe, just  _ maybe  _ \- I care for you? And I want to take care of you; not because I think you need it but maybe because  _ I want to _ ?”

Jihoon opens his mouth to say something, but Donghan cuts in again.

“No, because it’s all about you, Jihoon. It’s always about how you feel and what you want. And I respect that - just tell me if you don’t want me around, because then I’ll stop. I need a clear sign, so  _ tell me _ .”

“Tell you what?”

“ _ Tell me _ if you want me to drive you home.”

Of course, there’s an underlying meaning to Donghan’s words. Jihoon wants to be alone, but he doesn’t want to lose Donghan yet. He risked his life to help Jihoon in his plans, he’s the one who listened to Jihoon’s worries without even a hint of judgement.

Even if Jihoon feels like he’s going to lose everything in the world - he wants to try and hold on to  _ something _ . Anything, really, that could give him a little comfort and tell him that everything’s going to be okay.

“Get in,” Donghan sighs when Jihoon doesn’t say anything.

And he follows wordlessly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Daniel, hey. You still with me?”

“Hm, yeah? Of course, yeah,” Daniel blinks, remembering where he is. He must have dozed off for a few seconds.

Seongwu looks unsure, but says, “You were talking about being afraid of your partner changing. You’re scared because they look like a different person to you?”

That about sums it up.

He nods.

“I thought I knew and accepted everything about them. But in reality, it’s not that easy.”

“You created this nice version of your partner in your head, the one you’ve been in love with. Could it be you’re giving him too much credit, as well? People change - but change isn’t always a bad thing.”

Daniel doesn’t know about that.

“It isn’t?”

“Not always,” Seongwu smiles, placing his hands protectively over Daniel’s. “I once knew someone in as many different ways as possible. But when your heart wants what it wants - it will fall, every single time, without fail.”

“Where are they now?” Daniel asks.

Seongwu shakes his head, whether in disappointment or relentment, Daniel will never know.

“The thing with people like that; is that they don’t come by easy. If you’re lucky, you’ll meet them in this lifetime. I don’t know where he is but I know, without a doubt, that when we meet again, nothing will have changed.”

Seongwu seems to be thinking hard about something and Daniel thinks he sees his eyes water; but then he blinks and quickly smiles at Daniel in typical Seongwu style again.

“So please, Niel. If you already have someone like that by your side, don’t be afraid to love every bit of them. Hold on to them and don’t let them go, because I don’t know when they’ll return again - or if they ever will.”

  
  
  
  
  


The car ride back to Jihoon’s place is as silent as a ghost town.

Only the rumbling sound of the car engine can be heard over the tunes on the radio. But Jihoon isn’t paying attention to any of those things. His heart sinks when they pull up to the apartment.

“Goodnight,” Donghan finally says.

“I’m sorry for flaring up earlier. You were just trying to be nice,” Jihoon says.

“It’s fine. And for the record, I think you’re one of the two strongest members in Amphiptere. I’ve never seen anyone handle a knife or a gun as terrifyingly well as you do. You don’t need protection because you’re well off on your own, no doubt. But it’s not a crime to get help from the people that care about you every once in a while.”

Jihoon can only smile in response to that.

“One of two strongest, huh? And who might be the other one? I should fight them so that we can sort out that ranking once and for all.”

It’s a lie to say Jihoon doesn’t see Donghan’s response coming.

“You’re looking at him.”

  
  
  
  
  


The house is dark when Jihoon unlocks the front door with his quivering hands. It’s been half an hour since Donghan dropped him off but he’s just now gathered the courage to go up.

It’s less than anti-climatic, because Daniel isn’t even home, and doesn’t look like he has been.

_ Is he even going to come back? Ever? _

Jihoon decides not to let himself be distracted by his thoughts. Instead, to take his mind off everything, he tries to do what he would do on a normal day. He takes out two ramen packets from the top shelf and puts a pot of water to boil over the stove.

Everything that used to seem so simple is painfully slow now.

It’s past ten, but still no sign of Daniel.

Giving in to temptation, Jihoon fetches his phone. 

**To: Niel hyung [10:17pm]**

Hey, I’m home.

Where are you?

Can we talk?

Minutes pass, but there’s only silence from Daniel’s end. Guilt and anxiety are the only two things Jihoon feels right now. He starts to tremble with fear - something he’s never done in his entire life.

Right now, this is the moment he feels the most anxious.

“Hey, anybody home?”

It’s not Daniel’s voice that makes him rise up from his seat in the kitchen but someone else’s. And it’s followed by two loud knocks on the front door. Jihoon rushes to get it, only to find Daniel slumped over in another man’s arms.

He’s drunk, definitely. Jihoon doesn’t think he’s ever seen Daniel that drunk.

Tipsy, sure. Drunk enough to come home with someone else? This is a first.

But they’re going through many first times today, anyway.

“Who are you?” Jihoon questions the man, who looks like he’s been drinking a little himself. Redder than usual cheeks and a sheepish grin are all Jihoon can pick up from his face. “And why do you have Daniel?”

“You must be the boyfriend,” the stranger smiles. He smiles too much, Jihoon decides. It irks him, maybe more because of the fact that Daniel is fast asleep on his shoulder and this lanky man doesn’t look like he can take Daniel’s weight much longer.

Jihoon crosses his arms, “And you are?”

He could  _ kill  _ this man right now. He has shives hidden under his belt and if this man were to say one more infuriating thing he would not hesitate to hurt him.

“A friend from work,” he answers. “Could you help me take Niel somewhere to rest?”

He called him  _ Niel _ . They must be pretty close.

“Give him to me, I’ll take him myself,” Jihoon grunts. If this stranger thinks that he can invite himself into their house he thought wrong. And Jihoon doesn’t want anymore blood on his hands, so he takes Daniel - who’s basically a deadweight at this point - into his own arms and sighs.

He looks the most peaceful when sleeping.

“This seems like a bad time to introduce myself,” the man clears his throat before saying.

It is.

An ugly feeling creeps onto Jihoon’s chest and it doesn’t go away, not even Jihoon assures himself that nothing happened tonight.

“I’ll introduce myself at a more appropriate time, then. Make sure he gets lots of water to drink- and oh, you can let Niel know that he won’t have to come into work tomorrow. The hangover is going to suck.”

“Ok, thank you,” Jihoon says before slamming the door in his face.

_ Work, huh? _

Jihoon doesn’t doubt that Daniel has friends of his own at Orion - but this guy just rubs him the wrong way.

Saving his thoughts to mull over later, Jihoon struggles but finally manages to drag Daniel to their shared bedroom and isn’t even sorry when he dumps Daniel onto the bed without any mercy. That’s what he deserves for tonight - at the very least.

Daniel’s face is warm, probably from all the alcohol so Jihoon fetches a towel and a water bottle.

When he returns, he’s shocked to see Daniel’s eyelids half opened, looking dazed as he finally comes to realisation that he’s not where he remembers passing out before.

“Jihoon?”

“Oh good, you still remember my name,” Jihoon snaps icily. “Wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t - you look like you’ve had quite the wild night yourself.”

Daniel frowns, unable to comprehend the sarcasm laced between Jihoon’s words in his drunken state.

“Drink this to sober up first,” Jihoon says, handing the cup of ice water to Daniel.

“I don’t re-”

“Your friend brought you home,” Jihoon completes the missing piece of the puzzle for Daniel.

Daniel nods slowly, as if remembering bits and pieces.

“Seongwu.”

So he has a name now, too.  _ Whatever  _ \- not like Jihoon is going to remember it anyway. (Also, that is a lie: He’s already carved this nobody’s name into his imaginary Death Note.)

“And he said you don’t have to report to work tomorrow.”

Daniel’s eyes grow large at the realisation that Jihoon and Seongwu have somehow conversed without him knowing - and what more, Seongwu had talked about work, something that Jihoon now knows everything about. The words are even harder to come out now, knowing that everything is out in the open.

Jihoon is Amphiptere and Daniel is Orion.

Two teams, one very obvious difference.

“We need to talk,” Jihoon acknowledges, and Daniel nods silently. “But I don’t want to talk to drunk Daniel. I just want to talk with normal, sober, Daniel.”

“I am sober,” Daniel protests.

But Jihoon doesn’t even believe a second of it.

In a way, he wishes they never had to talk about it. They could pretend this never happened, and live the way they were living before. It’s impossible, Jihoon knows. It doesn’t hurt to imagine, though.

“You’re drunk. You passed out, didn’t call, and came home with someone else,” Jihoon recalls everything; and it’s painful. He wishes he didn’t have to feel all these horrible things but he does. It hurts because even after everything, he cares for Daniel.

And he still yearns for Daniel, even with the possibility that they might not have the chance to be together anymore after this.

“Let’s talk tomorrow,” Jihoon sighs.

“Jihoon-” Daniel says his name, with a tinge of desperation in his voice and Jihoon thinks that maybe Daniel is thinking the same thing. “-I don’t want anything to change.”

_ I don’t either. _

As with all things, Jihoon learns not to expect too much.

“We can’t always have what we want,” Jihoon argues.

“Is that what you think?” Daniel sits up, no doubt wobbly but he looks angry.

Okay, so they’re having the talk now.

“I don’t think it,” Jihoon says. “I know it.”

“It’s always about you. It’s all about what you think and what you know about me. What about me? Don’t you care what I think about this whole thing? Does my opinion not matter to you?”

It’s exactly what Donghan said to him earlier, but Jihoon stands his ground.

“I don’t need to when I’m right.”

Jihoon attempts to leave the room, but Daniel is faster in catching him by the wrist and turning him around for their eyes to meet. Jihoon stands his ground, not willing to back down from this fight. Usually, he’d give in, but no, not this time. 

“If you’re right about everything, then tell me: what’s going to happen to us from now on?”

The words are on the tip of Jihoon’s tongue, but he just can’t say it.

They’ve fought before.  _ Argued  _ would maybe be a better word for it. But never once did Jihoon think that he would walk away from a fight knowing that there was a possibility that they could break up after that.

Well, until now.

“I don’t know,” Jihoon snaps. “It’s obviously not the same anymore. We both know everything, and it was fine when I was the only one who was aware. But now that it’s come to this, something has to change, and I have a feeling it’s going to be us.”

Daniel’s eyes are glassy, like the tears are threatening to fall down any second now.

“So you knew? About me? This entire time?”

“Yes,” Jihoon nods.

“And I knew about you,” Daniel says in a softer voice, as if he’s lost all his strength to fight back. “So what’s so different now? Nothing has changed.”

Wait -  _ Daniel knew? _ And he never said a thing. He diligently played along with Jihoon’s lies and even spouted many of his own. It’s been almost four years since Jihoon has found out. Have they both been lying to each other for so long?

Suddenly, Jihoon is terrified. He doesn’t know who the person standing in front of him is anymore.

“No,” Jihoon shakes his head. “This is where everything changes.”

Because it was fine when he was the only one playing pretend. Now that none of them are in the dark any longer, it’s not going to be a smart move to stay by Daniel’s side when Jihoon knows Amphiptere is planning something against Orion.

Something so big, it’s going to make Daniel the first and most likely target once they find out that Jihoon is the mole.

The only thing to do is to cut off all connections with Daniel.

At least, this secret will be his own to keep.

“Niel hyung,” Jihoon lowers his voice just because he doesn’t want it to crack and give his lies away. “I don’t think I can do this anymore. Us, I mean.”

“Wait, what?” Daniel’s grip tightens so hard around Jihoon’s wrist that it starts to hurt.

“Let go of me.”

Daniel doesn’t even move.

“I’m not letting you go till I get an explanation. Are you breaking up with me? Have you really thought this through?”

To be honest, Jihoon had already decided on what to do once he saw Daniel at the door with another man. And that’s who Daniel really needs to be with right now. To be surrounded by people who love and care for him. Not someone that goes against everything he stands for.

And definitely not someone that’s going to put him in grave danger.

“I’m tired of playing pretend, hyung,” Jihoon’s eyes pool with tears. “We both know now that this isn’t going to end well, so why are we dragging out our misery?”

He doesn’t want to leave Daniel. Not even in the least bit.

Not until he’s told Daniel that he loves him a million times over.

“Jihoonie. Not now, please? I really, really need you right now.”

“You’re strong, hyung. You’re a superhero,” Jihoon smiles. “You’ll be fine, even better off without me.”

Maybe Daniel will one day find someone better. But Jihoon? He doesn’t think he could ever find someone who could give him what Daniel has.

A lifetime of happiness in the short five years they have known each other; both as the best of friends and lovers.

“But I’m not one of them,” Daniel pleads. “I can’t do it without you.”

Unfortunately, they are in two different worlds. Two that will collide very soon, unless Jihoon puts an end to it himself. And Daniel will be safe and happy. After all, that is all Jihoon cares about.

Today, their so-called perfect paradise will come to an end.

Daniel’s grip loosens. Jihoon’s arm falls to his side silently.

Daniel wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist and sobs into his shoulder.

“I’m scared. So scared. Please don’t go away.”

“Niel, please,” Jihoon begs. It’s going to be so much harder leaving this way.

_ I’m sorry, I’m just protecting you. _

Even if Daniel hates him after this, it’s okay. Knowing that Jihoon has saved his life and he will be happy sometime in the future - then it’s enough. Daniel has taken care of Jihoon for five long years, and maybe now it’s his time to give back.

His will to take down Amphiptere once and for all is now stronger than ever.

Jihoon presses a kiss onto Daniel’s forehead one last time.

“It’s going to be okay, hyung. It’s just a nightmare, it’s going to be better in the morning.”

That’s what Daniel used to tell him.

Jihoon takes one last look around the house -  _ their house _ . It’s not a big apartment, but it was filled to the brim with love and laughter. If Jihoon could, he would never give it up. But there are some things in life that you know are too good to be true, and for Jihoon, that comes in the form of Kang Daniel.

It’s time to say goodbye.

_ I love you _ , Jihoon says as loud as he can in his head.

Jihoon seperates himself from Daniel and the mere action tears his heart into pieces. He has to be strong so that Daniel will be able to let him go.

“Park Jihoon!” Daniel yells.

He keeps walking.

“Stay.”

The offer is tempting. Jihoon wants to take Daniel’s hand and run, but that would leave everyone else in danger. He is the only one who can stop everything. He’s sure Daniel will understand.

Maybe not now. But he will, in the future.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon says, and he turns away.

He convinces himself not to look back, even though he’s suddenly terrified that he won’t be able to remember Daniel’s face tomorrow. It’s a silly thought, when Daniel is essentially part of his entire life. 

Kang Daniel is the person who taught him how to laugh and love.

Jihoon doesn’t think he’ll be able to forget Kang Daniel. 

At least not in this lifetime.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ epilogue _

He was a fool to think that he’d be okay with everything.

Very clearly, and painfully so, Jihoon is nothing without Kang Daniel.

He cries like he’s been punched in the gut, when he knows in reality, it is so much worse. For some reason, Jihoon had thought of spending a lifetime with Daniel. 

_ Wishful thinking, _ he chides himself.

The night is cold and unforgiving of Jihoon’s mistakes. It’s empty on the streets at midnight and that allows Jihoon to cry freely. He has nowhere to go. No home to go back to anymore.

His phone rings. It’s Donghan.

What could he want at this time of the night? Then again, Jihoon needs a distraction. He wipes his tears and clears his throat because Donghan can be scarily perceptive sometimes. 

“Good, you called. How many people do you think we can get to join-”

“Jihoon,” Donghan cuts him off immediately. “It’s Guanlin.”

A piercing silence follows.

“What?” Jihoon’s hands shake as he searches for the right words. He lowers his voice even though there is no one on the street. “Did he come to you again?”   


Donghan exhales shakily on the other end.

“I think… I might have brought him back to life.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ end of part one _

**Author's Note:**

> :p
> 
> thank you to the organisers of the 4walls event who worked really hard for this and letting me be a part of it!! i'm posting on day 1 but there will be more works soon so please check those out from other authors as well~~
> 
> and if you liked this story please leave comments (which i swear i read almost every other day and tear up) or come hunt me down on twitter @bapaldeul. yes i will entertain all screaming.
> 
> thank you all for reading!! until the next one <3


End file.
